


Power Over Me

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Series: Witcher AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Bellamy Blake, Sorceress Clarke Griffin, Witcher Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: When you’ve lived for over 100 years you think that nothing can phase you, but Witcher Bellamy’s world is about to explode. What used to be a world where all that mattered was killing monsters for coin is now turned into a world caring about the wellbeing of others. Especially hers—no matter how much he fights it.Clarke has spent almost two centuries in this world and she long ago stopped caring about most others. People are just there for her entertainment while she searches for a way to have the one thing that she cannot—a child. But what happens when suddenly there are people that she cares about? And when one of them is the most frustrating man she has ever met, she doesn’t know what to do with herself.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Witcher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874389
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95
Collections: Bellarke Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is my new work that I'm soooooo excited to share. It's different than most anything I've ever written but I love it so much. Probably because I loved The Witcher so much. This takes place in that world, but with my own swing to it. This was written for the Bellarke Big Bang 2020 and as soon as Bri posts the amazing edits she did for this I will link it here as well. I can't wait to hear what you all think of this. There are just three chapters, the next one will be posted Tuesday and the last chapter on Friday. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> [PLEASE GO FLAIL WITH ME AT THE BEAUTIFUL ART THAT BRI MADE TO GO WITH MY STORY!!!!](https://underbellamy.tumblr.com/post/625279366680788992/participating-in-my-first-ever-bellarkebigbang)
> 
> And also a HUGE thank you to the best beta in the whole wide world—Mobi. Without her, this fic would not be nearly as good.

Bellamy sighed in relief as the town of TonDC came into view. He had been traveling for weeks and all he wanted right now was an ale and a bed—maybe a pretty lady in said bed wouldn’t be so bad either. As he led Bucephalus into the town his relief melted away as there were people waiting for him. So much for a break. He dismounted as the first man approached. 

“Witcher.” The man seemed impatient as he eyed Bellamy.

“Townsperson.” Bellamy winced internally. He didn’t mean to be a dick, but that was one of the side effects of being on your own most of the time. He often forgot to filter. It was fine. They needed his help either way. They would just have to get over his personality. The witchers he knew weren’t exactly good with people. Why should he be any different?

“We need your help.” The man reached out as if to touch him and Bellamy stepped back, out of his reach. He didn’t like random people touching him. Why did everyone think that they could just touch him?

“I gathered.” He held the reins out to a young boy standing off to the side. “Can you please make sure that Buck gets put up?”

The young boy took the reins and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He promptly took off in the direction of the stables.

“If you want to speak to me you’ll need to do so while I’m having my meal.” Bellamy didn’t wait for a response as he headed towards the tavern. Luckily TonDC was a city that he visited regularly so he didn’t have to ask for directions. He knew that the men followed him without looking back. They always did.

All eyes turned to him and his entourage as he pushed open the door and he ignored the stares, heading straight to the bar. “An ale and whatever meal you have.” He tossed some coin onto the counter and sat on a stool. The ale was set in front of him immediately and he took a long drink before turning back to the men who had followed him. “Now, what is it that you need?”

The man that had spoken to him outside was the one who stepped forward. “There’s a monster killing our townspeople. It’s been going on for months. It happens at night, we only ever find them in the morning. We’ve found people covered in slashes and with their limbs torn clean off.”

“Don’t forget to tell him about the other witcher,” the barkeep called out as he served another patron. 

“What other witcher?” Bellamy leaned back against the bar as he watched them warily.

“We hired another witcher a month back, but we haven’t seen him since he went out in search of the monster. We figure he’s dead and we just haven’t found his body yet.” The man shrugged.

He didn’t care if a witcher was dead. All he cared about was that his town was safe. It was the way that most people felt about witchers. They were disposable. They weren’t really people so their lives didn’t matter. Bellamy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was nothing that he could do about how people viewed them, but it seriously pissed him off. 

“I assume that you paid him before he left?” Bellamy waited for them to nod. “I expect to be paid.”

The man held a pouch out to him. “This is half. The same amount was given to the other witcher. You’ll get the other half after you rid us of this monster.”

Bellamy nodded, turning around as his food arrived. “I’ll set out tonight. Do you remember the name of the other witcher?”

“Miller.” It was the barkeep who answered. 

Bellamy nodded his thanks as he bit into the chicken. He didn’t know Miller, but it didn’t matter. No witcher deserved for his body to be left out in the open to be eaten by whatever creatures came upon it. While his primary objective would be to hunt down the monster, he wouldn’t come back until he found the body. It was the least he could do.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the group was still standing there. “Is there something else? Because I’d like to eat without an audience.”

The men shuffled away and Bellamy just shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. They were paying him so he should at least try not to call them idiots to their faces, but they were definitely idiots. This was the part he hated most about his job—dealing with the stupid people that hired him. He didn’t mind the danger or the killing. He _hated_ dealing with stupid people.

He took another bite of his meal while raising his glass to the barkeep. He needed a few more drinks before he set out. He knew it was not their fault that they were ignorant of the ways of the witchers, it was the witchers who had kept the information from them. The average person didn’t know what a person had to go through to become a witcher. Sure, they knew that there were witcher schools and that most witchers started there when they were children, but that was usually the extent of their knowledge. 

They didn’t understand how exhausted Bellamy had been every day that he was at the witcher school. He would spend the mornings in the classroom, learning about the monsters and beasts that roamed the lands and the small amount of magic that they had available to them. Following lunch, they would spend the rest of the day working with weapons and toning their bodies. They had to be in peak condition when they went to complete the Trials—any advantage they could have to try and survive what their bodies would be put through.

When he turned 16 they deemed him ready to complete the Trials. He and a group of ten others had been woken before dawn and brought to a large room deep in the dungeons. They were strapped down to a table and an alchemic concoction named The Grasses was forced down their throats. The pain was agonizing as he was paralyzed, unable to move or make any noise. He’d awoken two days later to find that only himself and two others had survived the first trial.

But in reward for surviving the three of them had faster reflexes, their eyes having changed to a color somewhere between yellow and orange and cat-like which allowed them to see in the dark. Their magic was stronger, though still weak in comparison to sorceresses and wizards. They’d been allowed one week of downtime with no training before they were to complete the second trial—Trial of Dreams.

Bellamy remembered nothing of this trial. His last memory had been of lying back down onto the hard table, eyes falling shut, and then nothing. This time he had slept for over a week and when he awoke he found that another of the boys had died during the trial. A group that had started with 11 had dwindled to 2. But he was stronger, faster. His body held up to damage better—healed faster. It had also left him sterile.

It was the obvious mutations that were off-putting to most people. It was their enhanced senses, their enhanced speed. Common people knew that a witcher could kill them without a second thought. Like most things that people do not understand, they feared the witchers. They were outsiders and most of them did not care enough to try and change the opinions of the masses, Bellamy included.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon as Bellamy and Buck set out. He was heading towards the woods on the outskirts of town as that is where most of the attacks had occurred. If he had to guess, he would say that they were probably dealing with a werewolf, but it was abnormal for werewolves to change forms every night. Usually, they only changed for three days out of the month: the night before the full moon, the night of the full moon, and the night following the full moon. So while it was still possible that this was a werewolf, there was definitely something off about the whole situation. 

He’d chosen to leave before sunset so that he could see if he could find any evidence of the creature or of the other witcher. This was the one downside of his job, he never actually knew what he was walking into. The information Bellamy got from the townspeople was not always reliable. Bellamy had made the mistake of trusting them at the beginning of his career, and it had almost gotten him killed. Now, he knows that people lie. They all have their own reasons for their lies, but as long as he went into a situation with the knowledge that someone was lying to him, chances were he could escape the situation alive.

There was barely any light left in the sky when he stumbled across the first clue. Bellamy dismounted and walked to the smoldering campfire. It had been put out not that long ago and whoever had been here had left by horseback. “They left us a nice trail to follow, Buck.” Bellamy rubbed his hand over Buck’s head before mounting him and following the trail. 

It wasn’t a long trail and they were soon standing beside a beautiful chestnut-colored bay horse alone without its rider. Bellamy dismounted again, shaking his head. He didn’t even know who he was following. This person could have nothing to do with the creature that he was hunting. This could be just a huge waste of his time.

A blade pushed into his back suddenly. “Why are you following me?”

Bellamy let out a laugh. “I am looking for someone and something. I was not sure if you were the someone who I was searching for so I figured it would be best if I found out.” 

There was a pause as the blade pushed against his spine before it was suddenly gone. “You’re a witcher?”

Bellamy spun around to face the other man. His skin was dark, his hair cut close to his head, and beard. Bellamy had never seen him before, but a glance at his chest revealed a coin similar to his own, not to mention the orangish cat-like eyes were a dead giveaway. “I am.” He held his hand out to the other man. “Bellamy Blake.”

“Nathan Miller.” The man grasped Bellamy’s forearm and they both shook. “But I go by Miller. What brings you out here?”

“To find you and the creature that you were sent after. The townspeople had figured you were dead so they hired me to take care of the creature.” Bellamy dropped his hand as he looked around the woods. “Do you know what we are chasing?”

“I do.” Miller was silent for a moment. “It is a werewolf, but an odd case. It has escaped every trap that I have set for it. I do believe that there is someone helping it, but I have no proof.” Miller gestured into the woods. “I have set my nightly trap. Would you care to join me and maybe with two sets of eyes we can figure out what is going on?”

With a nod, Bellamy tied Buck up before following the other man into the woods. Witchers didn’t often work together as they would then have to share the pay, but if Miller had been working on this for a month and was no closer to defeating the creature then maybe it would benefit both of them to work together.

Miller led them to a set of trees near a small clearing. In the center of the clearing were the bodies of numerous deer. “I have a net set up on each side of the bodies and the blood should bring the wolf running.”

Bellamy had to admit that he was impressed. It was not a bad plan. It was not something that he would have done, but after a month of chasing the same creature maybe he would’ve ended up doing just this. “And now we just wait?”

“Best part of the job, right?” Miller grinned at him before pulling out his canteen and taking a long drink. 

Bellany found a block of wood and began whittling as they waited. His eyes were on the clearing and he was giving no thought to what his hands were creating. It was over an hour before they heard anything. 

It was so faint at first that Bellamy wasn’t sure if he had actually heard anything. His head tilted to the side at the same time as Miller’s, so obviously it was something. He instantly dropped the wood and stowed his knife before pulling his sword from his back. The sound was coming from the far side of the clearing, almost dead across from where they waited. 

The werewolf burst from the trees without making another noise. It stopped, dropping back onto its haunches as it sniffed the air and Bellamy knew something was wrong. There was no way that the werewolf should be able to move that quietly. As he watched its movements, he couldn’t understand how it was making no noise. He should be able to hear its movements, especially with his enhanced hearing.

“Magic,” Miller hissed the word in his ear as they both stood up, careful not to make any noise. 

The werewolf had a mage helping it, but why? What could the mage be getting out of helping a damned werewolf? Even if they killed the werewolf they would have to find the mage to finish this job. And then there was the question of what type of mage it was. Were they dealing with a sorceress, a wizard, a druid? There were too many questions that they needed answers to.

Bellamy gave Miller a small nod as they began to make their way around the clearing, using their enhanced senses to be sure that the werewolf didn’t sense them. The werewolf launched itself at the deer, and both witchers halted their movements. But just before the wolf would land, a gust of magic lifted it back in the air.

Bellamy’s eyes shot towards the woods near where they stood and saw a small movement. The mage was close. He elbowed Miller lightly as he gestured to the mage. A small nod was all the agreement he needed before they were both moving.

“Shit.” It was a decidedly female voice that spoke before taking off. 

Bellamy’s eyes honed in on the petite frame as it began running through the trees and this time he could hear the werewolf as it bounded after the girl.

It didn't take long for the pair of them to catch up to the girl. In the dark, her hair looked pitch black and she was smaller than Bellamy would've expected. Both he and Miller ducked out of the way as a blast of magic came shooting their way.

Bellamy shook his head. They were gaining on her and they'd probably be able to catch up with her, but just to be on the safe side he began the hand movements and sent a blast of his own magic at her. He watched as she tumbled head over feet before landing on her back. 

Before she could get up he and Miller were there, swords pointed at her, just inches from her chest. "Why are you saving the creature?" Bellamy kept his voice steady, not letting the scuffle get him winded.

The girl rolled her eyes and smirked up at them. For a moment Bellamy couldn't move. There was something about this girl that was pulling on a memory somewhere in his mind. She looked so familiar but from _where_? 

The full weight of a werewolf knocked Bellamy onto the ground. He didn't have a chance to react before the weight was off of him. He looked up just in time to see the girl and the werewolf bounding through a portal that swiftly closed behind them.

"Well fuck." 

Bellamy laughed. "Well said." He stood up, brushing himself off before grabbing his sword from the ground. He turned to watch Miller struggle to his feet. "What the fuck was that?"

"I told you that there was something weird about this." Miller shook his head. "I can tell you from experience that we won't find them again tonight. You want to join me at my camp?"

Bellamy nodded, lost in thought as he tried to figure out what they were dealing with. This was not a situation that he had ever come across. "Yeah, let's do that." As they made their way back to the horses he kept thinking back to the girl, trying to place her. He was pretty sure he hadn't slept with her. He had a great memory, one of the upsides to being a witcher. But for the life of him, he could not figure out where he knew her from. "We should head back to town in the morning. See if they've got any magic users around here that we can talk to."

Miller just nodded which Bellamy found humorous. Miller seemed to be a man of few words and Bellamy couldn't be happier about it. If he was going to be working with the other man, at least he wouldn't be nearly as annoying as the townspeople that had hired them. They settled at the camp, rebuilding the fire and Bellamy was asleep almost before his head hit the group. Who knew when he'd get another full night of sleep.

* * *

Bellamy and Miller woke up the next morning with the sun. They cleared up the camp quickly before heading into town. The inn would be the best place to ask questions, it was always Bellamy’s first stop as it usually housed a tavern as well. They could get breakfast while they planned their next step.

The inn was busier than Bellamy would've thought for so early in the morning, but they were able to grab a couple of stools at the bar. He nodded his head to the barkeep who had been there the day before. He tossed some coins onto the counter. "Can I get two ales, two breakfasts, and maybe a few questions answered?"

The man scooped up the coin with a nod. "The ales will be quick, the breakfast a little slower and the answers will have to wait until after the rush." Then he was off to fill their orders.

It was a little over two hours later when the barkeep stood in front of them again, wiping down the bar. "So what kind of questions are you looking to get answered?" He paused. "I assume from the lack of blood that you didn't get the creature?"

"Not yet." Bellamy leaned forward onto his elbows. "We're looking for some information on a sorceress. I'm thinking that she's local, but I can't be sure."

The man thought for a moment. "We don't have a sorceress in town, but what I can tell you is that a couple bought a farm on the outskirts of town a few months back. They keep to themselves so I'm not sure that they have magic, but there's something off about them." He shrugged. "Beyond that? This town is too small for many magic users to call it home."

What the man didn’t have to tell Bellamy was that there were not enough strong magic users to go around. 

Bellamy nodded, tossing another coin onto the counter. "That's more information than we had. Can you give us directions?"

Within fifteen minutes they were on their way to the farm. 

With as far out as the farm was, he wasn't sure that it could technically be called a part of the town, especially not with the woods encroaching in on it. The house was small but well kept, and there was a man working in the fields. They dismounted the horses, tying them to the front porch before heading towards the field. The man was muscular and well over six feet tall. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the muscles in his arms and back contracted as he worked. 

"Excuse me." Bellamy made sure to call out before they got too close. He didn’t want to scare anyone and get their heads taken off.

The man turned around calmly, eyebrows raised as he lifted a hand in greeting. "Morning. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Gentlemen?" Bellamy laughed, full and from his belly. "I don't think I've ever been called a gentleman before." 

"Speak for yourself." Miller grinned as they stepped closer.

"Ok, fine. Witchers then. What can I do for you?" The man leaned against the shovel he had been using.

"We were hired to take care of a creature that has been causing some problems in this area." Bellamy paused for a moment, watching the man's face but there was no change. "We're just checking with the farmers out this way to see if they've seen anything that might be helpful."

Before the man could answer, a sword pressed into Bellamy’s back. He glanced at Miller, and there was a dagger to his as well. "I think that the two of you need to get the hell off of our property."

"O..." The man's voice was exasperated as he tossed the shovel to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What I have to do." The woman's voice was clear as she applied pressure to the blades that she held to them. "Now as I was saying, I want the two of you off of my land or I'm going to kill you." 

The man was walking hurriedly over to them. When the pressure from the sword lightened Bellamy rolled away, pulling his own sword. "You!" It was the sorceress from the previous night.

"O, you can't keep doing this." The man shoved Miller away from her and stood between the girl and the two witchers. "You can't keep protecting me."

Bellamy watched as the sorceress's face softened. "Yes, I can and I will. I will find a way to save you if it's the last thing that I do." 

And there it was again, deja vu. He knew that he knew her from somewhere. "What does O stand for?"

Miller and the other two turned to look at him, looks of bewilderment on their faces. "That's none of your fucking business,” the woman said.

Bellamy sheathed his sword as he took a couple of steps forward, stopping when the man stepped in front of her. "I know you from somewhere, but I just...I can't...."

"Octavia!" Lincoln barked out as he seemed to have a realization, stepping to the side to look at the woman.

Bellamy was sure that his knees were going to give out on him; like he was underwater and couldn't get enough air. It had been so long since he'd heard that name and as he looked into her green eyes he knew the truth. This was his baby sister. "Octavia Blake?"

"Octavia Wood, actually. And I'm Lincoln Wood." Lincoln's smile was gentle. "We've been married for a while."

"How do you know my name?" Octavia tilted her head to the side as she watched him, her face questioning. 

"Because my name is Bellamy Blake." He swallowed hard. Would she remember him? She had only been a year old when their mother had brought him to the Witcher school. Who was he kidding? Of course, she wouldn't remember him. She had been way too young and far too much time had passed. He couldn't believe that he had let himself hope. 

"Bell?" Octavia's face softened as she took him in from head to toes, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Bell!" And then she was running full speed towards him and launching herself into his arms.

Bellamy's heart soared as he closed his arms around his sister and his eyes fell shut. He had honestly never let himself believe that she was still alive. He had been alive for 105 years and he'd been left at the Witcher school 98 years before. But if she were a sorceress, which she obviously was, then she would probably outlive him. Because if the transformations their bodies went through, magic-users tended to live longer than humans. "I never thought that there was a chance that you'd still be alive. Or that you'd honestly remember me if I did ever see you again."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Sobs wracked Octavia's body as she clung to him. "Mom always made sure that I remembered you. She would show me memories of you regularly, in my head, after you were gone."

Aurora Blake had been a sorceress, but she had refused the ritual that would give her eternal life and beauty. Luckily, she had been beautiful enough naturally that she was able to find a placement while she was young. Once she fell pregnant with Bellamy her city had released her from service. They couldn't have their sorceress's attention being split between the city and a child. So Aurora had moved to a rural land where she had raised Bellamy on her own. She had never told him who his father was and he had never asked. She also had never told him who Octavia's father was and he had never seen her with a man so he couldn't even have begun to guess. She had supported their family by providing magical services to those in the closest towns. Before she had brought him to the Witcher school she had told him that she didn't want to let him go. That if it was up to her that she would keep him close forever, but she knew that he was meant for so much more.

The night before she dropped him off, Aurora had held him and Octavia close and told them a story. It was a story about an ordinary boy who was loved so much by his mother and sister, but they had to let him go because he was meant for so much more than a small life. Aurora had been having visions about Bellamy since the day that he was born. She told him that she couldn't tell him details because then it could change the course of the future. But what she did tell him was that he was meant to save Arkadia one day and the only way that he would be able to do it was if he became a Witcher.

Six-year-old Bellamy had cried as he clung to his mother which had caused Octavia to begin to cry as she clung to Bellamy in turn. He hadn't wanted to leave either of them. They were all he had ever known, but Aurora had explained that it was his destiny and he was old enough to understand the importance of that word. The next day he had stood outside of the school as he watched his mom drive away on her cart holding on to Octavia, who was screaming as she tried her hardest to make it back to her brother. 

It had broken his heart, but it was his destiny.

Bellamy pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm glad. I never wanted to leave you."

"I know." Octavia nodded. "I don't remember when we left you, although years later mom did show me the memory and I understand why. But I never stopped missing you."

Bellamy didn't even try to fight the smile that spread across his face. "And I, you." He paused as he glanced over her shoulder to meet Lincoln's eyes. "Why don't you two tell us what is going on?"

Octavia slipped from Bellamy's arms and walked to Lincoln, taking his hand before looking to Miller. "I'm sorry that we've been so rude. What was your name?"

"Miller." He nodded at them before meeting Bellamy's eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, absolutely not." Bellamy looked to Octavia. "I'd like Miller to stay. Maybe between the four of us, we can figure out what is going on?"

Octavia and Lincoln led them into their home. Octavia made some tea for them before they settled at the small table. She took a deep breath before turning to look at Lincoln for a moment before returning her attention to Bellamy and Miller. "I met Lincoln ten years ago in the town I had been transferred to. It was not a good fit at all, but then I met him and I didn't want to be anywhere else. Things got bad. Lord McCreary was not a good man and he thought that I was his property." She shook her head. "He caught me with Lincoln and tried to prove that I was his. Once I had relieved him of that notion we weren't welcome in the town any longer. Not that we wanted to be there.

"So we left. We didn't know where we were heading, but I knew that I didn't want to be a part of that life anymore. Doing the bidding of some Lord or some King. It wasn't for me. I don't bend to other's wills well." Octavia laughed quietly. "What happened to Lincoln is my fault."

"It is not." Lincoln squeezed Octavia's hand until she turned to look at him. "This is not on you." 

"I'm assuming a spell was cast? A curse?" Bellamy spoke when they were quiet for a moment.

Lincoln nodded. "Yes. It was about three years ago, shortly after we were married. Cage, the mayor of the town we lived in at the time, found out that both O and myself possessed magic. He wanted us to do things for him, things that neither of us would ever do. And he wouldn't take no for an answer. We fled, but apparently he found a mage that had no problems with doing the horrible things that Cage wanted to be done. Which included cursing me to become a werewolf every night. I have no control over myself, although I do remember everything the next day." His eyes fell closed. "I'm pretty sure they did it to further torture us. 

"We move every few months and Octavia tries to portal me somewhere that is deserted so that I can hunt, but lately she's been having a harder time keeping track of me once I've shifted. We tried chaining me up, locking me away. None of it worked. I always escaped. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I've killed so many innocent people." A single tear fell down his face. "I tried to end it once, tried to kill myself. But I couldn't even do that. I died, O found me. She can tell you that I was dead, but it didn't keep. I don't know what the hell they did to me, but it's not natural."

"There's a potion,” Octavia said. “I've been researching ways to save him since it happened." She leaned forward. "It's called a lycanthropy potion. I'm sure that it would cure him. But I haven't been able to find the actual potion anywhere. No one seems to have it or know how to make it. It's not in any of the books that I’ve found. I don't even know what to do at this point."

She looked to Bellamy and her eyes were pleading. "Will you help us, please? I have to save him."

Bellamy knew that there was no way that he could tell her no. He'd never thought that he'd have a chance to see her again and there was no way that he wanted to disappoint her. But how the hell was he supposed to help her? It's not like he had any magic connections. He was a monster hunter. He didn't know people—he _avoided_ them. But he still found himself nodding his head. "I don't know what I can do, but of course I'll help you. How could I not?"

Octavia slid her hand into Bellamy's and squeezed. "Maybe you can help me figure out how to keep Lincoln from hurting people at least. Anything would be helpful."

"I might have an idea," Miller spoke up for the first time. "There is a sorceress from my village. She left long before I was born, but she comes back occasionally to look for potential magic users. She's the one that convinced my dad to send me to the witcher school. She told me when I was five years old that I was destined for more than the life of a small villager, that there was so much good I could do for the world. And I believed her. Not that my life is extraordinary in any way, but she spoke with such conviction. I don't know what she believed I could do for the world, but I trusted her." He paused for a moment. "But I've heard stories of her more recently that lead me to think that she might have changed. She left her post and the stories aren't nice. I know that if there’s anyone who knows anything about this potion it would be her. But she might take some convincing."

Octavia's grin turned dark. "I can be very convincing when I need to be. And I'm sure that we can offer her something to make it worth her while. If she can help, we will figure it out."

"What is this sorceress's name?" Lincoln wrapped an arm around Octavia and pulled her into his side. 

"Clarke." 

"Clarke Griffin?" Lincoln's eyebrows shot up. "I was at Azgeda getting something for my mentor when she broke from the Lodge of Sorceresses. It wasn't pretty. But she is definitely the most powerful sorceress that I have met."

"So how do we find this Clarke?" Bellamy leaned back in his chair as he regarded Miller.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since I was a child." Miller looked to Lincoln. "Were there any rumors where she headed after she left Azgeda?" 

"There were lots of rumors about where she might have gone, but the one I heard most frequently was the City of Light. It's probably worth a shot to check it out. Even if she's not there they might have an idea of where she might be." Lincoln looked out the window. "But we can't go today. It's too late. The sun will set soon and I will change."

* * *

The city was eerily quiet when Bellamy stepped out of the portal with Octavia, Lincoln, and Miller. Normally, the City of Light was a bustling town. But there was no one on the streets this afternoon. The buildings seemed abandoned, with no activity inside of them. No noise and no movement. It was a ghost town. If it had been nighttime Bellamy _would_ have guessed that it was haunted. 

Bellamy had never seen a city so silent, so empty. People should be moving from place to place. There should have been animals being led across the town to be sold. There should have been noises as people did their work for the day—the blacksmith striking hot iron or the sound of the butcher’s knife kitting the block. The smells of cooking and baking should have filled the streets. Instead, there was nothing.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at Miller. Miller shrugged at him, but a brief flash in his eye gave away his unease. 

Bellamy walked towards the center of town, where there must be at least one tavern or inn where they could inquire about Clarke. His concern continued to build as they passed building after building, all quiet and seeing not a single person. This was not normal. 

"Where are all the people?" Octavia's voice was quiet as she stepped up beside Bellamy. "This is creepy."

Bellamy nodded his agreement. "I've been wondering the same thing." He spotted an inn and veered off towards it. "Hopefully we can find some answers there."

When they pushed open the door, they were greeted with a few voices speaking quietly. At least they knew that there were people in town after all. Bellamy didn’t know what was going on, but he hoped that they’d be able to get some answers here.

A young girl with curly dark hair and a bright smile greeted them as they neared the bar. "Good afternoon, welcome to The Next Plate Inn. Passing through?"

"Not quite." Bellamy sat down, tossing a few coins onto the bar. "We'll take four ales."

"Absolutely." She scooped up the coins and immediately poured their drinks. "So what brings you to the City of Lights if you're not just passing through?"

"We're looking for a sorceress. Clarke Griffin." Bellamy kept his eyes on the girl as he took a drink, noticing how her face paled at the mention of Clarke. Interesting.

"Why are you looking for Clarke?"

This time it was Miller who spoke. "She's from the same village as me. She's the reason that I'm a witcher."

"Look," Bellamy paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Gina." She gave him a small smile and a light blush painted her cheeks as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It's nice to meet you, Gina. My name is Bellamy." He motioned to his sister and her husband. "My sister needs Clarke's help. She's the only one that can help and we need to find her."

Gina looked at Octavia, biting her lip. "Clarke isn't really much into helping people these days." She glanced down at the floor. "But you'll find her at Mayor Alie's home. They're having a _party_."

Bellamy could tell that Gina knew more than what she was telling them, but he wasn't sure what it could be and he didn't want to push her on it. "Well, then I guess we have a party to go to."

"Odd time for a party." Lincoln's voice was quiet but carried throughout the almost empty room.

"Well, this town lives for the whims of Clarke." Gina's voice was bitter as she turned away from them.

“Is that why we didn’t see anyone in town?” Bellamy asked as he watched the girl move around, now refusing to meet any of their eyes.

“Probably.” Gina shrugged and the friendly girl who had greeted them was gone. Her back was rigid and her jaw so clenched so tightly that it was likely causing pain. “Do you need anything else? I need to do inventory.” 

Bellamy glanced at the others before shaking his head. “I think we’re just going to finish these drinks and then head over the mayor’s house. Maybe you could tell us which house is his?”

“When you leave, turn left. Follow the road until it ends. That will be Mayor Alie’s home.” Without another word, Gina disappeared through a door behind the bar. 

Bellamy watched the door for a few moments before turning back to the others. “That was weird, right?”

Octavia nodded. “Very weird.”

“There’s something weird about this whole town.” Lincoln glanced around the tavern. “It’s lunchtime and there’s what? Two people in here? And no one around town?” He shook his head. “That’s not normal.”

“I think we should go find Clarke and get the hell out of here.” Miller chugged the rest of his ale before slamming the cup down. “This place is freaking me out.”

Bellamy laughed as he stood up. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

They walked through town unhurried, still seeing no other people. “She wasn’t kidding about everyone being at the party, huh?” Octavia laughed.

“I guess not.” Bellamy 

The walk to the mayor’s house felt like it took hours as they continued to be confused by the quiet, by the lack of activity, but in truth, it couldn’t have taken them more than 15 minutes before they saw the house looming before them. It was larger than the other buildings and homes that they had passed. It stood two stories high and was massive. Music filtered faintly from somewhere inside the house.

Bellamy knocked lightly on the door, but when there was no response he shrugged as he looked back at the others. “I guess we just let ourselves in?”

When the other just shrugged, he pushed the door open and upon seeing no one he stepped inside. The music was a little louder now and he followed the sound. It wasn’t music that he was used to hearing, it couldn’t be Arkadian music. 

The music seemed to be coming from one of the back rooms and as he walked through the house he couldn’t help but look around at the decadence. There was art on every wall, statues and sculptures covering tables. It was a little much for Bellamy’s tastes, but he could understand wanting to surround oneself with beauty. 

At the end of the hallway stood a set of double doors covered in white gauzy curtains that stood ajar slightly. If Bellamy had to guess, that was where the music was coming from. He drew open one of the doors and the shock of what stood before him caused him to stop completely for a moment.

The room, which must have been a ballroom, was filled with people. The curtains were drawn, yet pools of light illuminated the crowd. They were wearing masks but otherwise were in varying shades of undress. The lighting and the pulse of magic that could be felt through the room made everything and everyone seem a bit mysterious. Just inside the door were two naked men wrapped around an equally naked woman. And they were definitely having sex. 

As Bellamy glanced around he realized that everyone in the room was involved in some type of sexual activity. He saw women with other women, men with other men, and groups of mixed genders. There were people having sex against the walls, on the floors, and even on some of the couches spread throughout the room. He stepped into the room to allow for the others to enter, noticing that no one stopped what they were doing. 

“Alright, Miller. What does Clarke look like?” Bellamy glanced back at him as he stepped into the room. “I’d rather not _interrupt_ anyone that I don’t have to.” 

Miller’s laughter was loud and shocked as he glanced around him. “Petite. Blonde curls. Purple eyes.”

Bellamy glanced around the room, his attention being drawn to the front of the room. There sat a woman, blonde curls piled on top of her head. He couldn’t be 100% of the color of her eyes, but they were light and outlined with a black lace mask. There was a small beauty mark above her painted red lips and she looked... _bored_ as she watched those around her.

Though he couldn’t make out her features clearly from this far away, he was drawn to her. He knew she would be beautiful, and he was pretty sure that this was Clarke. He stepped forward, making sure to step around the people that had given way to their lust in the middle of the room. He was about halfway into the room when he felt her eyes on him. 

Their eyes met and it took Bellamy’s breath away. It wasn’t just her beauty—she exuded sheer _power_ . She was the most powerful person in the room and she knew it, and that made her even more beautiful. There was just something about her that he was drawn to, that he _desired_.

A small smile sat on her lips as she watched them approach, lounging further into her chair. Her head tilted to the side. “Well, _that’s_ interesting.” Her voice was husky, deeper than Bellamy expected. 

He stopped in front of her, watching as she stood up gracefully, gathering her skirts around her. “What’s interesting?”

“The fact that you’re not affected by my magic.” The look on her face was predatory as she walked towards them, sniffing at the air.

Bellamy closed his eyes and reached out with his other senses. Magic, yes. He could feel it pulsing around him. So that’s what had caused this town’s inhabitants to lose their inhibitions. His eyes popped open when a small hand landed on his chest. He looked down to see her standing right in front of him and it was then that she saw his eyes.

“ _Witcher_.” She said the word with just a hint of disgust. Her hand moved across his chest and down his arm as she stepped around him. “There’s two of you? Oh, boy. How did I ever get so lucky?” She stopped in front of Octavia and Lincoln. “And you two have magic. Powerful magic at that. Although, there’s something wrong with you.” She placed her hand on Lincoln’s chest before jerking it back. “Very wrong.”

Bellamy turned around, feeling his patience waning. “Are you Clarke? Clarke Griffin?”

She turned towards him, a smirk on her lips. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“We didn’t come here to play games.” Bellamy tried to rein in his anger, but she was enjoying herself immensely by messing with them. Even as he grew angry he still felt that attraction—that curiosity.

“Well, that’s too bad, because I _love_ games.” She turned away from him, eyes narrowing at Miller. “I know you.”

Miller nodded cautiously. “I’m from Polis. You convinced my parents to send me to witcher school almost 60 years ago.”

“Ah yes.” For the first time, Clarke’s smile seemed genuine. “Nathan.”

“I go by Miller now.”

“Welcome, Miller and friends.” She walked back towards her chair and sat down languidly. “Now may I ask why you’re interrupting my party?” She gestured to those around her.

“A party where you’re using magic against people? Sounds like a right good time.” The sarcasm bled through Bellamy’s voice as he sneered at her.

“The townspeople and I have an agreement. I take care of them and they agree to come to my parties where they enjoy themselves immensely. It’s a mutually beneficial agreement.” Clarke’s eyes were hard as she watched him. “But I’m sure that’s not why you sought me out. So again, I ask. Why are you here?”

It was Octavia that stepped forward. “You sensed that something was wrong with Lincoln and you were right. He’s been cursed with lycanthropy, he turns into a werewolf every night, and I know that there is a potion that can cure him, but I haven’t been able to find out how to make it.” Octavia shook her head. “We thought that you might be able to help.”

Clarke was silent as she looked over them. “And who are you?”

“Octavia. I’m his wife.” Octavia glanced over at Bellamy. “And this asshole is my brother, Bellamy.”

Clarke tilted her head to the side as she looked between them. “A witcher and a sorceress, siblings? I have never heard of such a thing. But my, the genes are strong in your family, the pair of you are gorgeous.” Her eyes locked onto Bellamy’s in a challenge.

A blush crept up Bellamy’s cheeks towards his ears, but he refused to break eye contact with Clarke. “Thanks.” He took a deep breath. “Now. Can you help us?”

Clarke laughed as she turned away from them, heading back towards her chair. “Of course I _can_ help. The question is will I?” She sat down carefully in the chair, meeting his eyes once again. “And the answer to that question is no.”

“Why the hell not?” Bellamy could not believe the gall of this woman. Who the hell did she think she was?

Clarke leaned back into the chair, a lazy smirk on her face as she gestured around the room. “Well, because I’m busy of course.”

Bellamy shook his head. “It’s not just Lincoln’s life you’d be saving, but the lives of all of those he could hurt or kill if he gets loose.”

Clarke shrugged, her eyes gazing about the room. “And? Why do you think that would affect me?” When she met his eyes again, the bored look was back in place.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Bellamy roared as he stepped towards her. “How can you be so selfish?”

“Selfish?” Clarke laughed. “You did not offer me anything for my services. Do you expect me to work for nothing?”

Bellamy couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes. “Is that what you want? Money?”

“Of course not, I have no need for money.” She shook her head at him. “I can promise you that you have nothing to offer me that I would want.”

“Then how can you say that you’re not selfish? You’re refusing to help someone who is in trouble because there’s nothing in it for you. That is the definition of selfish.” Bellamy stopped just in front of her chair, towering over her as she sat.

Clarke’s voice had lost all of its humor when she spoke again, “How is my expecting payment for my services any different than you expecting to get paid for slaying monsters? Isn’t that what you witchers do? Get coin for monsters?” She stood up calmly until she stood toe to toe with him. She still had to look up at him, but that didn’t seem to bother her. “So how exactly are you better than me?” 

“The difference, _sorceress_ , is that if someone needed help from me and they didn’t have the coin? I’d still help them.” Bellamy was trying to keep the anger at bay, but he could feel his body beginning to shake. “Sometimes it’s about the betterment of the world and not about you.”

“I have a name.” Clarke jabbed her finger into his chest, growing louder with each word. “And I know that you know it, so use it. Don’t think that you can come in and _bully_ me into helping you. I spent decades doing exactly what someone told me to do and do you know what it got me? Not a goddamn thing. Which is why I’m in charge of my own life now and I choose whom to help. And you, _witcher_ , are not someone that I will _ever_ want to help.”

Bellamy opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Octavia stepped forward. She wrapped her small hand around his arm and pulled. His mouth snapped shut as he met her pleading eyes. _Shit_. They were here to try and get Clarke’s help with saving his baby sister’s husband and he was sitting there screaming at her.

He took a step back from Clarke, dropping his head.

“Clarke,” Octavia spoke quietly, calmly. “You want to know what you get out of this?” She gestured between herself and Lincoln. “You get _us_. We’re strong magic users. I’m sure you have some use for us and our skills. Hell, we’ll cook and clean for you if that’s what you want. I don’t care. Just please, save my husband.”

Clarke considered for a few moments then sighed. “That’s fair. I could use some apprentices I guess.” She shook her head, glancing back at their group before her eyes landed back on Bellamy. “But you have to gather the ingredients. And some of them are not going to be pleasant to get.”

Bellamy bit back the retort that he wanted to make, instead just nodding his head. “We’ll get whatever you need.”

“Fine.” Clarke gestured with her hand and there was a rush of magic through the room. “Party’s over. Get out, I have work to do.” 

Bellamy watched as the people came back to their senses, flushing as they grabbed clothing and rushed from the room. He grumbled under his breath. “Yeah, it looks like they really wanted to be here.”

Clarke’s head turned towards him, her eyes cold. “Everyone has consented to these parties. Just because they’re embarrassed by their choices doesn’t mean that they don’t want to be here or that they don’t enjoy themselves. They don’t _have_ to come here, they choose to. Now, if you’re done judging we can get started.”

Bellamy flushed. He hadn’t meant for her to overhear and he knew that he shouldn’t have said it. There was just something about Clarke that set him on edge. He didn’t know what it was, but he promised himself that he would do better. He was there to help Octavia and he couldn’t fuck that up. He just nodded as he followed her from the room, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. He just needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. He could do that...maybe.

Clarke led them up the staircase and into a study. There were books strewn everywhere. Jars and pouches lined every table. It was in such disarray that Bellamy wondered how anyone could work like this, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. It had no effect on what they were doing, assuming that Clarke could find what she needed.

He watched as she walked across the room to the bookcases, finger running along the spines until she stopped on a book whose cover was a deep dark purple. She picked it up and flipped the pages before coming to set the book down on the table in front of them. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, dipping it into the ink before scrawling out a list. “These are the things that I don’t have right now, but that shouldn’t be too hard.” She handed the list to Miller before turning back to Bellamy. “What I need you to get is not so easy.”

Bellamy nodded. Of course, it would, he would expect nothing else. “That’s fine. What is it?”

“We need tears from a virgin.” Clarke bit her lip lightly. “And they cannot be forced tears. The spell requires real, honest tears from a virgin.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Just go around and ask everyone if they’re a virgin? That’s not something people are likely to tell me.” Bellamy shook his head. The tears of a virgin? What the hell kind of magic were they dealing with here?

“You won’t need to. There aren’t many in this town that aren’t children.” Clarke’s face was slightly red and if Bellamy didn’t know better he would think she was embarrassed. “There are very few that don’t join my parties. The innkeeper’s daughter? Gina, I believe is her name. She has never attended one of my parties and when I asked her about it she said that she wished to remain a virgin until she married.” She shook her head. “A very old fashioned idea if you ask me, but she’s going to be your best bet.”

“And how am I supposed to get her to cry honest tears?” Bellamy couldn’t even begin to imagine how he was going to accomplish this. He didn’t want to hurt Gina. She had been nothing but nice to them, but a glance at Octavia reminded him of why he was doing this. His sister, his responsibility.

Clarke shrugged. “You’re an attractive man, I’m sure that you can figure it out.”

“Fine.” Bellamy’s voice was gruff. Had she just called him attractive, _again_ ? What a confusing woman. She obviously couldn’t stand him, but this was the second time that she’d mentioned that he was attractive. He paused to think about it for a second and realized that he _did_ understand it. Clarke was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but everything about her put him on edge. 

He turned to Octavia, taking her hand. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. We’ll save Lincoln.”

Octavia pulled him in for a hug. “I know we will. I’m sorry that you have to do this.”

Bellamy shrugged. “It’s fine.” He looked over his shoulder at Clarke. “Will we be able to do this before night falls? Otherwise, we’ll need to make arrangements for Lincoln.”

“As long as you do your part and get me those tears, we can have this taken care of before Lincoln transforms again.” Clarke raised her eyebrows at him in a challenge.

“Fine, I’ll be back.” Bellamy slammed out of the room without another word. He could do this. He just had to break the heart of an innocent girl, because that was the only way he could think of to make her cry. No big deal, right?

Except that it was a huge deal to Bellamy. 

He spent the entire walk back to the inn trying to come up with a plan. Monsters he could deal with. Taking a woman to bed for a night before leaving? That he could deal with. Purposefully breaking an innocent girl’s heart? He didn’t know if he could deal with that or how to even go about doing it. He was out of his depth.

When he reached the door to the inn, he took a deep breath before pushing it open. Gina was still behind the bar, but now there was an older man beside her. Bellamy remembered seeing him at the mayor’s house and could only assume that he was Gina’s father. 

Walking to the bar he sat on a stool, shooting Gina a smile. “Gina, right?”

The girl nodded. “And you’re Bellamy.” She glanced at her father. “I’m guessing that you found Clarke. My father returned earlier than usual so I assumed it was due to you.”

Bellamy nodded. “We did, but I had to get out of there. Clarke is….something else, isn’t she?”

“Shhhh, you don’t want to say that too loudly. The people here are very protective of her.” Gina lowered her voice as she leaned in close to him. “But yes, she is definitely something else.”

Bellamy laughed, surprised. He liked Gina and that was going to make what he had to do so much harder. He steeled himself against the thought. It didn’t matter if it was going to be hard. He was here to do a job. “Well, Gina, I actually came back here to see you, not to talk about Clarke. Do you have a break coming up?”

Gina flushed, her eyes shooting over to her father. “You know what? Yes, I do.” She threw the towel that she had been using onto the counter. “Father? I’m going out for a walk with Bellamy.”

Gina’s father didn’t look up, just nodding slightly and Gina rolled her eyes as she walked around the bar to meet Bellamy. “So where to?” Her face was still slightly flushed as she met his eyes. 

Bellamy laughed, already disgusted with himself. “I was hoping that you’d have an idea seeing as I’ve only been in town for a few hours.”

Gina’s smile was soft as she nodded. “Sure. There’s a beautiful waterfall just outside of town. If you’d like, I could show it to you.”

Bellamy gestured for her to lead the way and when they stepped outside he fell into step with her. “Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself.”

Bellamy asked her questions the entire walk to the waterfall. Gina was an only child. Her mother had passed away when she was only two, so it had been just her and her father since. He had shown no desire to take another wife and as soon as she was able, she had started helping him with the inn. It was a lot of work, but she loved it. She hoped that whoever she married would be content with running the inn because she couldn’t see doing anything else with her life. She’d almost been engaged to a man that she had known since childhood, but he’d been killed in a building accident. She had known tragedy and yet Bellamy could see that she was still hopeful.

“This is our waterfall.” Gina grinned up at him. “It’s my favorite place aside from the inn.”

Bellamy looked around and he had to admit that it was serene. The waterfall was probably only 50 feet high and it crashed into a deep pond with a small stream running off of it. “It’s a nice spot. Have you ever jumped from up there?”

Gina adamantly shook her head. “Oh no, that is much too high. I don’t do great with heights.”

“I think we should do it.” Bellamy grabbed her hand. “You should always do things that you’re afraid of. You’ll never get over the fear if you let it rule you.”

Gina was silent as she searched his face, but Bellamy could see that her breathing had picked up. She was obviously terrified, but she didn’t want him to know that. A wave of remorse washed over him and he had to close his eyes against it. He liked to think that he was a good man, but what he was about to do was cruel and he had no choice. 

Bellamy opened his eyes when Gina tugged on his hand lightly, a grin on her face. “Are you sure that you’re not the one afraid?”

His laugh was loud and surprised. She kept surprising him. “You think that I’m afraid of jumping?” He shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He began leading her up the path beside the pond that would lead them to the top of the waterfall. “I think that you’re trying to project your fears onto me.”

“You’re probably right.” Gina took a deep breath and was silent for the rest of the walk. She was shaking slightly and her breathing was a little frantic. Once they reached the top she grasped his hand tighter. “You’ll jump with me, right?”

Bellamy nodded. “Of course.” He paused. “I don’t recommend looking down. In fact, maybe you should close your eyes. I’ll lead you to the edge and then I’ll count us down.”

Gina nodded, her eyes never leaving his. “That sounds like a good idea.” Her eyes shut and she had a death grip on his hand. 

Bellamy sighed and led her to the edge. He’d never feared heights, but as he looked over the edge adrenaline flooded his body. “Okay, we’ll jump on three. One. Two. Three.” Bellamy jumped, pulling on Gina’s hand so that even if she changed her mind she’d still have to jump.

Gina let out a scream as they fell. Their hands fell apart, and they hit the water with a splash. Bellamy shot to the surface, pushing back his hair and then wiping the water from his face. He looked around until his gaze fixed on Gina. She was about ten feet away with her back to him, treading water.

Bellamy laughed. “Wasn’t that amazing?”

Gina didn’t answer him. He paused for a moment before rushing over to her. Her body was shaking with sobs as she fought to keep herself up. Bellamy didn’t think as he grabbed her and pulled her to the shore. He wiped her face dry as he pulled her close. “Are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

Gina shook her head as the tears continued to slide down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment before he realized that this was his chance. He could get her tears without breaking her heart. He thanked the Gods as he pulled the vial from his pocket, opening it with one hand before setting it on the ground beside them. 

He pulled away from her, using his hands to sweep up the tears. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.” His hands dropped, letting the tears fall from his fingers into the vial before capping it. He hurriedly dropped it back into his pocket before pulling her into his arms again, making shushing noises as he ran a hand down her hair.

It was another ten minutes before Gina began to pull herself from his arms. “I’m so sorry. That was so embarrassing.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes as she wrung her hands in front of herself. “I don’t know what came over me. I was so scared and it was amazing. Once I made it to the surface I couldn’t seem to control my emotions and I couldn’t stop crying. It was like I was overcome with fear of what could have been.”

Bellamy took a deep breath, fighting to keep himself from cursing Clarke’s name. He had no doubt that she had cast a spell to amplify Gina’s emotions. While it had made his job easier, she didn’t have the right to do that to someone. Taking away someone’s free will was the worst kind of infringement and he would make sure to let her know exactly what he thought of her interference.

“Adrenaline does crazy things to the body.” Bellamy gently lifted her chin with his hand. “But you’re going to crash as soon as it leaves your body so we should get you home.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you do that.”

Gina shook her head adamantly. “I’m glad that you did. It was amazing. Until I broke down in tears.” She laughed, taking Bellamy’s hand in hers. “Please don’t feel bad.”

But Bellamy did because he knew that he had used her. He squeezed her hand lightly. “Look, Gina. I don’t want to give you the wrong idea. I’m not going to be here for long. I’m not the man that you’re looking for.”

“I know.” Gina smiled as she stepped closer to him. “But imagine how long I could tell the story of the time that I kissed a witcher.”

Bellamy shook his head, hating himself. But she’d helped him, even if she didn’t know it. If she wanted a kiss, a kiss she would get. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers with his hands framing her face. It was a chaste kiss, over before it had really begun. 

Gina was flushed as she pulled away. “Thank you. I’d really love an escort home now if you don’t mind. I’m already starting to feel a little faint.”

Bellamy smiled as he kept ahold of her hand and began leading her back towards town. He would probably never see Gina again, but he would always remember her.

* * *

Within the hour Bellamy was back at the mayor’s house and he found Miller sitting outside. “Did you find everything you were looking for?”

“Yup.” Miller didn’t look up from polishing his sword.

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy stopped in front of him. When Miller just shrugged Bellamy rolled his eyes before kicking Miller’s sword from his hands.

“What the fuck man?” Miller jumped up and shoved Bellamy.

“Something is obviously wrong.” Bellamy straightened up as he looked at the other man expectantly. “What is wrong?”

“Clarke had another vision about me. Or the same one, but it showed her more? I don’t fucking know how this works.” Miller kicked at the dirt beneath his feet.

“And that upset you?”

“She said that I would save the forest people and meet the love of my life, but that he was different. Not like us. That we would both help save Arkadia.” Miller shook his head as he looked up at Bellamy. “That’s a lot of pressure. Save a whole people? Okay, that makes sense. It’s what I do. Meet the love of my life? We’re not supposed to get that as witchers. We’re supposed to go alone. That’s the way it’s always been. And save Arkadia? How the hell am I supposed to save our whole country?”

Bellamy reached out, hand grasping Miller’s shoulder. “First, who the hell cares that we’re _supposed_ to do this alone. Is there some law that I don’t know about that requires that?” When Miller shook his head he continued, “Then fuck that. I don’t want to do this alone. Doing this alone sucks. I _always_ feel alone even when I’m surrounded by people. What kind of life is that? I say we do whatever the hell we have to do to actually enjoy life.”

Miller smiled. “Is that your way of asking me to stay with you?”

Bellamy shoved Miller. “Did I ever mention anything about you and me?” But he couldn’t hide his smile. “But yeah, I’d like to be a little less lonely if you would.”

“You’re a fucking sap, you know that right?” Miller laughed. “But seriously, I’d like that.”

“Good. You know my mom had multiple visions about me. That it was my destiny to save Arkadia. So I guess we’re in this together, huh? We’ll deal with the rest as it comes.”

“Yeah.” Miller walked over to pick up his sword. “Did you get the tears?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy could already feel his anger resurfacing. “With some unwanted assistance from Clarke.”

“What are you talking about?”

Bellamy waved off his question as he headed into the house. “Where is she?”

“Upstairs in the study.” Miller trailed behind him. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I will be,” Bellamy called over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs. He stormed into the study, slamming the vial of tears on the table. “Here are your fucking tears. You know I could’ve done without your interference. I could have done this on my own.”

Clarke barely glanced up from where she was working. “I figured you’d be grateful that you didn’t have to break her heart.”

“I _don’t_ appreciate you screwing with people’s emotions. She broke down in my arms and couldn’t stop crying, because _you_ enhanced her emotions. What right do you have to do that to someone?”

Clarke reached over and grabbed the vial, pouring the contents into the bowl she was working in. She muttered under her breath some words that he couldn’t hear before pouring the contents into a cup for Lincoln. “Drink this.”

Lincoln took the cup from her and raised it to his nose as if to sniff it.

“I wouldn’t smell that if I were you.” Clarke laughed. “It smells worse than it tastes. Just toss it back and get it over with.”

Lincoln looked doubtful as he backed away slightly before glancing at Octavia who gestured for him to drink it before throwing back the potion. He gagged before dropping down to all fours. A roar of pain spilled from his lips as his back arched. He dropped to the ground, silent and unmoving.

“Linc?” Octavia rushed over and turned him onto his back. “Are you okay?”

Lincoln’s eyes opened and he nodded. “That was terrible. I’m going to recommend that none of you get cursed to become a werewolf.” He stood, holding his hand out to Clarke. “Thank you.”

Clarke nodded. “You’re welcome, but remember that this doesn’t come without a price. Go and enjoy your night with your wife. I’ll find you in the morning.”

Lincoln nodded as Octavia grabbed his hand and practically pulled him from the room.

Bellamy shook his head, disgust overcoming him as he turned to look at Clarke. “Did you have to ruin their reunion like that?”

Clarke shrugged. “All I did was remind them what they promised. I gave them the night on their own. I’m not a monster, you know.”

“I’m not so sure about that. You seem to have no regard for anyone’s well being or life beyond your own. You manipulate people to do what you want. What part of that doesn’t make you a monster?” Bellamy leaned against the table, eyes never leaving her.

Clarke laughed, though her eyes were flashing with anger and something else that he couldn’t place. “ _I’m_ the monster? You’re the one out there killing every day. I’m pretty sure that out of the two of us, you’re the one that’s the monster.”

“I’m helping people by killing monsters that are killing them. I know that helping people might be a foreign concept to you, but do you know how much good you could be doing for Arkadia?” Bellamy’s temper was sparked, but there was something underneath the anger that he wasn’t sure he wanted to address.

“Yeah, I’m out of here.” Miller shook his head. “Bellamy, I’ll see you at the inn, okay? Thank you again, Clarke.”

Both Bellamy and Clarke ignored him as they continued to stare one another down. With a shake of his head, Miller hightailed it out of there.

“Helping others usually ends up with me getting hurt so tell me why I should do that? Why shouldn’t I think of myself first? You have no idea the things I’ve been through or the things I’ve seen. You’re so high and mighty, but you don’t even have all the facts.” Clarke stepped up into his space, shoving her finger into his chest. “Do you even care or do you just want to hate me?”

Bellamy’s eyes were drawn to her lips, watching as she licked them. He’d lost track of the conversation somewhere along the way and he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to catch up. He glanced up to meet her hungry eyes. Where the hell had that come from? How had he gotten lost in her so quickly? But as soon as he asked the question, he knew the answer. It wasn’t sudden. He’d felt a pull, an attraction from the moment that he’d laid eyes on her. And if he wasn’t mistaken, she’d felt the same thing.

_Fuck it_. He pulled her roughly against him and kissed her. 

Clarke opened her mouth to him and moaned when his tongue touched hers. Bellamy picked her up and her legs wrapped around him. He walked them until her back was against the bookcase. Her hips ground against him as his lips trailed kisses down her neck. 

Bellamy nudged aside the neckline of her dress, kissing along her cleavage. Clarke’s fingers wove into his hair and her head fell back against the bookcase. He pinned her against the bookcase, leaving his hands free to push the dress down her shoulders and past her hands.

He groaned at the sight of her bare before him. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts, squeezing lightly. 

“Please Bellamy,” Clarke pleaded. While he thought about teasing her, he instead leaned down to take one nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers. Her moans spurred him on and he mouthed at her breasts like a starving man. 

A whine fell from her lips when he pulled away.

Bellamy smiled. “Shhh, be patient. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He set her down so that her feet once again touched the ground before pulling her dress up until he could slip one hand under and slide it up her thigh.

His hand slipped across her center. Even through her undergarments, he could feel how wet she was. They moaned together as he pushed them to the side, running a finger up and down her slit. 

“Will you please stop teasing me?” Clarke bit out as her hips jerked against his hand. “Will you just touch me already?”

She could barely get out her sentence as Bellamy’s fingers found her clit, rubbing circles as he bit down on her neck. “So impatient. Maybe you’ll be more patient once I make you come.”

“Unlikely.” Clarke grinned even as her head thunked against the bookcase.

Bellamy smirked as he slipped a finger inside of her, moving it deliberately in and out of her a few times before adding a second finger. “How’s that?”

Clarke gasped out. “More, I need more.” 

Bellamy didn’t even hesitate before adding a third finger. She was so tight on his fingers and the moans falling from her lips were intoxicating. He sped up his pace and she sped up the rolling of her hips until she was riding his hand.

“I’m going to-” Clarke didn’t even get to finish her sentence before she was falling over the edge, shuddering around his fingers. “Oh Gods, Bellamy….” Her head fell on his shoulder.

Bellamy worked her through the orgasm until she stilled against him. He eased his fingers from her.“So are you feeling more patient yet?”

Clarke laughed. “Never.” She lifted her head and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. “Fuck me, Bellamy. Fuck me hard.”

_Fuck_. Bellamy was sure that he groaned but all thought flew from his mind as he reached down to free himself from his pants before adjusting how he held her. “Gods, you are amazing.” He pressed another kiss to her lips as he lined himself up and entered her. She felt fucking amazing. 

Her legs wrapped around him again and he dug his fingers into her hips. She would probably have bruises on her hips in the shape of his hands, but he couldn’t find it in himself to loosen his grip. He moved in and out of her slowly as they kissed until she pulled back, meeting his eyes. “I thought I told you to fuck me.”

Bellamy couldn’t even begin to fight the smile that formed on his lips. He didn’t know what it was about this woman, she drove him fucking crazy. One moment she made him so angry that he couldn’t see straight, and the next she made him want to fuck the shit out of her. He snapped his hips against her, pulling a whine from her lips. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, yes, please.” 

Bellamy didn’t know what fell from his lips from that moment on, but he knew that he continued to talk to her as he fucked up into her, books falling off of the shelf around them.

At this pace he wouldn’t be able to last long, so he adjusted to sneak a hand in between them. With just a few flicks of his wrist against her clit, Bellamy had her coming around him. He continued to piston his hips into her, working her through the orgasm. 

She slumped against his shoulder again and he adjusted his stance, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. She squealed, and he knew he’d found her g-spot. He fought against his orgasm as long as he could, hoping that he could give her a third, but eventually it was too much for him. He came with a yell, hips jerking against her. In the next moment, she was coming around him once more.

“Well, damn.” Clarke sighed against his neck. “I knew it would be good, but it was better than I thought it would be.”

“Oh, so you’ve been thinking about this, have you?” He laughed when Clarke slapped his arm. “I’m just kidding.” He leaned down to kiss her unhurriedly before pulling out of her and setting her onto the floor.

Bellamy expected her to pull her dress back into place, but instead, she took it completely off and walked towards the door. Bellamy could only stare after her in shock.

She stopped just inside the doorway, looking over her shoulder at him. “Well? Are you coming or not?”

Bellamy didn’t even hesitate as he tucked himself back into his pants and hurried after her. 

* * *

  
  


Bellamy woke up to the morning light shining in the window. He threw a hand over his eyes and rolled over on his side, searching with the other hand for Clarke. After their tryst in the study, he had followed her into her bedroom where they had spent most of the night exploring one another’s bodies. They hadn’t fallen asleep until late into the night.

When his hands came up empty, Bellamy’s eyes shot open. He looked around the room but didn’t see Clarke anywhere. The spot where she had laid was cold. He climbed out of the bed and dressed hastily. He walked the entirety of the second floor of the house and when he didn’t find her he headed downstairs. 

He found Mayor Alie in the kitchen sipping coffee while reading. “She’s gone.”

“I’m sorry?” Bellamy still wasn’t fully awake and didn’t understand what Alie was saying.

“Clarke.” Alie looked up, meeting his eyes. “She’s gone, not coming back. She abandoned us.”

“I’m sorry?” Bellamy wasn’t sure if he was apologizing, but he didn’t wait for a response, just headed for the front door. She had left without saying anything. Bellamy didn’t want to be bothered by it, but he was. During their night together he had realized that there could be something between them and he had wanted to explore it.

But apparently Clarke did not feel the same way. Well, that was her loss. He tried to grasp at the wisps of anger, but all he felt was empty. There was a hole in him that Clarke had filled and now she was gone. It was a hole that had probably always been there, but he hadn’t known what he was missing so he hadn’t noticed. But now he did and it fucking sucked. 

When he walked into the inn Bellamy waved a greeting at Gina before locating his sister and friends. He headed over to their table where Miller set a cup of coffee in front of him. “Looks like you could use this.”

Bellamy nodded his thanks. “How are you guys this morning?”

“Great. The potion worked.” Octavia grinned up at Lincoln. “Clarke stopped by our room early this morning. She’s gone to find a place for us to start working. We’re going to stay here until she does. Have a break from everything before we start working with her.”

Bellamy bit back his initial retort which came from the anger and pain that shot through him when Octavia had informed him that while Clarke hadn’t said goodbye to him, she’d made sure to speak to Octavia and Lincoln. Taking a deep breath he forced a smile. “I’m glad. You guys deserve the break.”

“We could take a break too if you wanted?” Miller sat back in his chair, glancing between Bellamy and Octavia. “So you can spend some time with your sister.”

Bellamy shook his head. “No, we need to get back out there.” He glanced back at his sister. He would have loved to spend more time with her, but the pain that he was feeling meant that he needed to work. “I’m sorry, O. I wish that we could spend more time together.”

“I knew that you’d be leaving as soon as Lincoln was cured.” Octavia reached into her pack, pulling out something wrapped in cloth. “Which is why I made this for you.”

Bellamy took it from her, pulling the cloth back. “A mirror?”

“Not just any mirror, Bell.” Octavia laughed. “You can use that to talk to me anytime. Just say my name while you look into it and I’ll hear you. I might not be able to answer right away as I’ll have to find a mirror, but this way we can talk. And I can always portal to you. This isn’t goodbye.”

Bellamy stood up and pulled Octavia from her chair, wrapping her in his arms. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, big brother. Don’t think that I’m going to just let you go now that I’ve found you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He rewrapped the mirror and carefully placed it into his own pack before turning to Miller. “You ready to get out of here?”

“I sure am.” Miller stood and pulled his pack onto his back. “Can you portal us back, Octavia? We need to get our horses.”

“Of course.” She leaned over and kissed Lincoln before leading them outside. She opened a portal as she smiled once again at Bellamy, tears filling her eyes. “May we meet again.”

Bellamy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed before laying a kiss on the top of her head. “May we meet again.” He refused to look at her as he followed Miller through the portal. He had to fight the urge to look back but knew that if he did he wouldn’t be able to leave her.

Once the portal shut behind him he finally allowed himself to look back. He had just gotten Octavia back into his life and he was leaving her already. He knew that their lives weren’t their own and this was the way that it had to be, but he didn’t have to like it.

“You good man?” Miller stood by his side almost, but not quite touching him.

“No, but I will be.” He sighed. “Let’s go get those horses and head back to town to get paid.”

Miller laughed but followed him towards the stable. Bellamy’s life had changed a lot in just a few short days, but he was no longer alone. That was one of the best feelings he had ever felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part 2 of my Big Bang fic! This picks up two years following the first chapter and will introduce you to a whole slew of characters as well as creatures. Please read and tell me what you think. 
> 
> If you haven't seen the AMAZING art that Bri made to go along with my fic please go check them out [HERE](https://underbellamy.tumblr.com/post/625279366680788992/participating-in-my-first-ever-bellarkebigbang) and tell her how AMAZING they are because they are sooooooo amazing. 
> 
> As always a shoutout to Mobi for being the best beta in the whole world!!! Any errors you see are mine from any edits I made after she made it better. 
> 
> A reminder that the last part of this fic will be posted on Friday!

**_Two years later…_ **

It had been two years since Bellamy and Miller had hit the road together and they had found that they were able to help more people with the two of them together than they had on their own. Their first encounter had been terrifying. They had found a Manticore preying on a town which in and of itself hadn’t been terrifying, but the Manticore itself had been terrifying. With the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the head of a man Bellamy had never seen anything more disturbing in his entire life. 

They had moved from town to town, city to city taking out any monsters that were causing mayhem. It was such a trip that had led them to discover a group of dryads, sometimes called forest nymphs, in the Trikru forest. The dryads had attacked the pair of witchers, demanding that they leave their forest before they poisoned it. 

While many types of nymphs featured both men and women, dryads were always female and they held great hate for men. Their leader, a tall fierce-looking woman whose name had been Echo was the only one that spoke while the others stood behind her. It was the appearance of a unicorn and an elf that had drawn the confrontation to a halt. The words that the unicorn had spoken inside their heads had caused the dryads to pause in their efforts to force the witchers from their lands.

_“If you force them to leave, your forest along with all of you will die.”_

A Gulthias Tree, a tree that grew from a stake that killed a vampire, had been slowly taking over the forest and if it wasn’t stopped then the dryads would no longer have a home. It would kill every living creature in its path. Echo had eyed the pair wearily before relenting, telling the witchers that if they could rid the forest of the Gulthias Tree then they would be welcome in Trikru whenever they needed to pass through. Bellamy and Miller had agreed, setting off with the unicorn and elf whose names turned out to be Monty and Jasper.

It hadn’t taken long for them to realize that they were being trailed. Three young dryads revealed themselves when called out by Bellamy. They begged to be allowed to continue on this journey with them. They could help defeat the Gulthias Tree, they knew how to fight. They didn’t want to stay with Echo’s tribe, she was crueler than their last leader. Bellamy hadn’t even had to think twice about agreeing to allow them to come along. He’d had no idea what he would do with them once they were done, but he couldn’t say no. So Emori, Maya, and Harper had joined them as they set out to destroy the Gulthias Tree.

They had destroyed the tree just days before and were finally making their way out of the Trikru Forest. Bellamy sat beside the fire and looking around he met Miller’s eyes. Miller was smirking at him and Bellamy knew that it was because as of late they had seemed to gather up strays wherever they went. 

“I still don’t understand how you knew that there was a Gulthias Tree in the forest.” Bellamy looked Monty in the eye, finding it only slightly odd that he was speaking to an _actual_ unicorn - something he hadn’t know existed until he had met Monty.

_“I know that you know nothing of unicorns, but we are pure magic.”_ Monty’s voice was musical, even inside his head. _“Visions are just one ability that we can access.”_

Jasper sat up, his hat sliding back to reveal his pointed ears. “We were born on the same day, just hours and miles apart. His first vision was of me.” He grinned, looking like a young boy but Bellamy knew that he was older than he looked. “I dreamt of him and he of me until we were able to find one another.”

“And how old were you?” Harper leaned forward, away from the other dryads for the first time.

_“It was sometime after our first year. I had to wait until Jasper could walk.”_ Monty touched his head to Jasper’s for a moment before turning his attention back to Harper. _“Then I showed him where to meet me. Obviously I traveled farther since I had been able to walk since birth.”_

“We’ve been inseparable ever since.” Jasper ran a hand down Monty’s snout. 

“Okay, but we know that you’re not from this area.” Miller eyed the pair in suspicion. “Elves do not come to this part of Arkadia often and unicorns? Until today I didn’t know that they existed. So what brought you here?”

_“We’re looking for Wanheda.”_

“What the hell is a Wanheda?” Bellamy had never heard of a Wanheda. 

“She’s a powerful sorceress. If the stories are to be believed, she is the _most_ powerful sorceress.” Jasper looked towards Monty again. “We believe that she can give Monty a human form.”

“Really?” Maya was quiet, shy, continuing to look at the ground as she spoke.

_“Really. Many years ago, my people told me my friendship with Jasper was unnatural. They wouldn’t let me see him anymore.”_

Jasper’s face darkened. “We had been best friends for over 20 years and then both of our people told us that something was wrong with us because we were friends. So we left. Monty had a vision that he had a human form, and we’ve been searching for a way to make it a reality for….” He looked to Monty, unsure.

_“25 years give or take. It was last year that we heard tales of Wanheda and the work that she’s been doing here in this part of the continent.”_

“Where will you find her?” Bellamy knew that he shouldn’t ask, he knew that they did not need to get wrapped up in the pair’s plans and yet he still asked.

“That’s the problem. Everyone speaks of Wanheda, but has no idea where to find her.” Jasper picked up a small twig twirling it between his fingers before throwing it into the fire.

_“My most recent vision showed me the two of you, witchers. You were much easier to find.”_

Miller laughed, surprising Bellamy. “Of course it did.” Miller looked to him again, shaking his head. “We just cannot escape visions can we?”

Bellamy started to laugh as he thought about it and then he couldn’t stop as he saw the bewildered look of those around them. He waved his hands at them as he tried to catch his breath, watching as Miller tried to do the same. He was sure that they had to think the two of them were crazy, but they just didn’t know how the visions of others had changed their lives.

Once he was able to calm down Bellamy took a deep breath of air. “Both Miller and I were told from a very young age that we were meant to save Arkadia, all based on visions. So when people have visions about us we find it...humorous?” He shrugged. “So you had a vision that the Gulthias Tree was poisoning the forest and that we were there?”

“Pretty much.” Jasper grinned for a moment before his eyes fell to the dryads. “He did _not_ tell me that we were going to meet so many beautiful ladies.”

Bellamy was sure that if a unicorn could roll its eyes that Monty would be rolling his eyes. _“Even if I had seen it, Jas, I wouldn’t have told you.”_

“Why not?” Jasper frowned as he turned his attention back to Monty.

_“Because then you’d just embarrass the both of us.”_ Monty snorted. _“More than you already are.”_

Harper and Maya giggled while Emori rolled her eyes. “Thank you for taking us with you. We couldn’t stay there. Things have changed since Echo became our leader.”

“We just need to figure out where to bring you three now.” Bellamy nodded as he watched them. “I honestly have no idea where another group of dryads might be, but if you don’t want to be a part of another group I’m sure that we can find you a forest where you’ll be welcome.”

Emori sighed, standing up and coming to sit between Bellamy and Miller. “I don’t want to go back to a group.” She watched as Maya braided Harper’s hair, laughing at something that Jasper had said. “I know it might get lonely with just the three of us, but I don’t want them to have to become hard like I’ve had to. Harper might as well be our sister, the pair of them have been inseparable since Harper wandered into the forest all those years ago. They’re so innocent and I want to keep them that way. Please help me do that. I was raised not to trust men, but I’m putting that aside for them. I still don’t feel comfortable - the two of them are lucky. I sheltered them so much that it was never ingrained into them as it was me. I always hoped to get them out.” 

Bellamy met Miller’s eyes over Emori’s head and knew that there was no way that they could tell her no. “We’ll figure something else. Please don’t worry, we won’t leave until we find you a place to stay.”

Emori had shared with Bellamy what life had been like with the Trikru tribe since Echo had taken over. Echo was prone to violent outbursts, taking it out on whoever happened to be closest to her. In an attempt to protect her sister and the girl that she thought of like a sister, Emori had kept Maya and Harper far from Echo while keeping herself as close as she could. She had shown Bellamy scars from the first time Echo had attacked her and bruises from the last time. Others in their tribe had felt that it was their duty to take the beatings so that they could be assured protection, but Emori knew better. Echo was abusing her power and they couldn’t remain with her.

The sigh that Emori released this time sounded relieved. “Thank you, I’m just going to go for a walk. I’ll be back soon.”

Bellamy watched as she wandered away from the fire, disappearing into the trees. He was so focused on her that he missed Monty approaching until he was practically on top of him. He was barely able to keep himself from jumping as he turned his attention to the unicorn. “Did you need something?”

_“I am hoping that the two of you might have some ideas of where I can find Wanheda.”_

“I don’t know the name.” Bellamy shook his head. “But I do know someone that we can ask.”

“Octavia?” Miller’s head tilted to the side as he watched Monty, eyes curious.

Bellamy nodded. “Octavia, she’s my sister. She’s a sorceress and she works with another very powerful sorceress. One of them might know who Wanheda is.”

_“Wonderful, where can we find this sister of yours?”_ Monty’s voice was excited.

“We don’t have to.” Bellamy reached into his bag and pulled out the wrapped up mirror. “Octavia.” 

They sat there for a moment in silence before Monty butted Bellamy’s head lightly with his own. _“Is something supposed to be happening?”_

Bellamy laughed as he pointed the mirror at the unicorn for a moment. “The magic allows her to hear me, but she has to access a mirror before she can answer. There’s no telling what she’s doing right now. Usually, it only takes a few minutes for her to get back to me, but sometimes it can take-”

“Bell!” Octavia’s voice rang up loudly. “You’re not Bellamy. Wait, is that a unicorn?!?! Lincoln! There’s a unicorn!”

Bellamy laughed as he turned the mirror back to himself. “Hi, O.”

“Octavia, I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen Bellamy, but he’s definitely not a unicorn.” Lincoln leaned forward and waved at Bellamy. 

“Bell, show Lincoln the unicorn!” Octavia was practically bouncing in her chair.

Bellamy laughed as he turned the mirror to face Monty again. “This is Monty. He’s the reason that I’m reaching out.”

“Can he talk?” Octavia squeaked.

_“I do not believe that my telepathy works through mirror magic. I tried to speak to your sister, but she did not seem to hear.”_

“He can speak to us telepathically, but he doesn’t believe that it carries over through the mirror magic.” Bellamy turned the mirror to face himself once again. “Can we focus for a minute, please? We need your help.”

“I can’t believe you met a unicorn and want me to focus on something else.” Octavia rolled her eyes before nodding. “What do you need?”

“We’re looking for a sorceress named Wanheda that might be able to help Monty. I was hoping that one of you would know who she was.”

Octavia burst out into laughter. “Wanheda, you say?” 

He raised his eyebrows as his eyes met Miller’s. “What the hell is so funny, O?” Had his sister lost it?

“Yes, big brother, I do know who Wanheda is.” Octavia tried to compose herself, but the laughter spilled through her words. “ _You_ know who Wanheda is.”

It took a moment for it to process, but when it did Bellamy dropped his head. “Clarke is Wanheda, isn’t she?”

“Yeah.” Octavia’s laughter rang out through the clearing. 

“Alright, brat. Knock it off.” Bellamy shook his head. “Can you set up a meeting with her for us?”

It took a few more moments for Octavia to get herself under control, but once she did she nodded. “Is it just the three of you?”

“No, there’s seven of us total.” Bellamy watched as Octavia’s eyes widened for just a moment and he turned the mirror around so that she could see the rest of the group, even Emori who chose that moment to walk back up.

“Okay, and can I tell Clarke what it is you need from her?”

“Her body,” Miller called out with a laugh.

“Ewww. Miller, I do _not_ need to hear that.” Octavia raised her voice to be sure that he could hear her as she screwed her face up in disgust.

“Monty is trying to get a human form. He was led to believe that Wan-” Bellamy broke off. “That Clarke could help him with that.”

Octavia neither confirmed nor denied the statement, just nodded again before looking over her shoulder. “Okay, I’ll portal to your location in one hour. Be ready to go.” Without another word, she disappeared from the mirror.

“So it looks like we’ll be able to help you, after all, Monty.” Bellamy turned slightly to meet the unicorn’s eyes. “You should know that Clarke never does anything for free. She’ll expect something for payment.”

_“Of course. I heard she desires a child more than anything else. I believe that I can help her with that. Unicorns used to help humans and other species with infertility issues before we went into hiding. Even though we don’t use it, we still learn how to perform the ritual.”_

Clarke wanted a child? Bellamy shook his head. Why would she want that? But even as he asked himself he knew why—it was because she couldn’t have one. Even though they’d only been together a short time, he knew that about her—she didn’t like being told what she could and couldn’t do. 

But the idea boggled Bellamy’s mind. Sorceresses couldn’t have children, just like witchers couldn’t have children. Their bodies were ravaged by the magic that extended their lives and harnessed their powers. He would never be able to father a child and Clarke would never be able to carry one. He wanted to tell Monty to figure out another thing to offer her because he knew that it would never work and the idea of her heartbroken pulled at his own heartstrings.

“Can we also go with you?” Harper’s eyes were wide as she stared up at Bellamy. 

Bellamy’s eyes swept over the three dryads, all of their eyes questioning. They were so worried about being left behind. He didn’t know exactly what had happened to them while they had been in their tribe, but he was glad that he had taken them with him. There was definite fear in their eyes and that sickened him. “Of course. Hopefully Lincoln or O will have some ideas about where you can settle.”

“Good.” Emori settled back down next to Maya, leaning into her sister’s arm.

“And you’ll get to see Clarke again.” Miller grinned at him.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a shit if I see Clarke. I don’t understand why you always bring this up.”

“Because I’m not blind. I saw that connection that the two of you had.” Miller leaned back. “You slept with her and the next day you were devastated. Don’t think I didn’t see that.”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Bellamy leapt to his feet, startling Monty who stepped back to get out of his way. “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back.”

Bellamy spun on his heel and headed further into the forest without another word. He knew better than to let Miller’s words get to him, but he _was_ about to see Clarke again and he didn’t know what would happen when he did. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her in the two years since he’d last seen her. It didn’t help that every time he spoke to Octavia her stories were filled with how fabulous Clarke was. 

He knew that the reason Miller’s words bothered him was that Miller was right. It was crazy for him to miss Clarke, but he did. They’d known each other for less than a day. How could he feel such a strong connection to someone in so little time? It didn’t make sense. 

Bellamy kept walking until he thought he was far enough away, pulling his sword and swinging it at the closest tree. He let out a guttural scream as he swung, his arms only feeling the sting for a moment before he was swinging again. He worked out his frustration in the only way that he knew how until he was calmer. He could do this. He could see her again and it would all be fine.

* * *

An hour later a portal popped open in the clearing that they have since cleaned up. Octavia stepped out, a smile on her face as she threw herself into Bellamy’s arms. “It’s been too long, Bell.”

Bellamy’s own smile bled through his words as he held her close for just a moment. “Guys, this is my sister Octavia.” He took her by her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing the others. “O, this is Monty and Jasper. And these three lovely ladies are Emori, Maya, and Harper.”

Octavia’s grin was infectious as she waved at them. “So we have dryads—beautiful dryads at that. An elf?” She leaned to the side to check out Jasper’s ears. “Yup, elf. And a unicorn. You don’t know how excited I am to meet you.”

_“It’s an honor to meet you as well, Octavia. And thank you for setting up a meeting with Wanheda for us.”_

Octavia’s smile dropped for just a moment before she nodded. “It’s my pleasure, but do me a favor. Her name is Clarke, not Wanheda. She only tolerates that name to protect her identity. Call her Clarke and she will be more likely to help you.”

Monty nodded. _“Of course.”_ He snorted as he bowed his head. _“I wouldn’t want to offend her.”_

“Miller.” Octavia hugged him before turning back to the group. “Go ahead and step through the portal. My husband Lincoln will be waiting on the other side for you.”

Bellamy stood beside Octavia as he watched Monty and Jasper step through, no hesitation or pause in their steps. The girls, on the other hand, looked to him and Miller before as they stood beside the portal. Bellamy gave them a small nod and they stepped through without a second’s more hesitation. Bellamy followed Miller into the portal and Octavia followed them to the other side.

The portal opened into a clearing in the woods, big enough for some fields and a large cabin. Only the quiet sounds of the forest carried to Bellamy’s ears. A smile lit as he looked around. It was beautiful, peaceful. He understood why they had chosen this spot for their home.

“Octavia, what did Clarke tell you about bringing home strays?” A man stepped out from near the cabin: thin and pale with a crooked nose and a smirk on his lips.

A beautiful raven-haired woman walked beside him. The pair didn’t touch, but even from this distance, Bellamy could feel the pull between them. There was something special between them and he would put money on them being a couple.

“First of all, Murphy, she told _you_ that you weren’t allowed to bring home any more strays, because the last one tried to eat us. She never said anything about the rest of us, so stuff it.” Octavia grinned before stepping up beside Lincoln who was introducing himself to the newcomers. “I don’t want you scaring them off before they’ve even met Clarke.” She turned to look at Bellamy where he stood apart from the others. “C’mon big brother. I’m not doing introductions more than once.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes but joined the group as the pair reached them. Having watched the way that they moved and the fact that they were involved with Clarke, he knew that they couldn’t be human, but he had no idea what they were. “Bellamy Blake.” He nodded to them before introducing the rest of the group.

The girl was the first to step forward, eyes running over him. “Things make a lot more sense now.” At Bellamy’s look of confusion, she laughed. “Don’t worry about that right now. Raven Reyes.” She jerked her head to the man she’d walked up with. “This is Murphy. He has a first name, he doesn’t use it.”

Murphy stepped to Raven’s side, head tilted to the side as he took in Bellamy. “Yeah, I don’t get it.”

“Shut up.” Raven reached back and slapped his ass. “You’re neither blind nor an idiot. He’s hot.”

This time Murphy shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right. I’d bed him.”

Bellamy choked on nothing as he regarded Raven and Murphy. “I’m sorry?”

“No reason to be sorry.” Murphy grinned. “Just own up to the fact that you’re hot and built like a god.”

Bellamy couldn’t even begin to think about how to respond to this so he just stood there, mouth agape. What the hell were they going on about?

“Okay, leave my poor brother alone.” Octavia patted his shoulder as she walked past him. “Where’s Clarke?”

“She’s finishing something up in the house.” Raven waved in the direction of the cabin. “She’ll be out as soon as she’s done. She doesn’t know that he’s here does she?”

Octavia shook her head. “Nope. Figured it could be fun.”

_“Not to interrupt a conversation that I don’t think most of us understand, but you’re not human.”_

Raven’s eyes turned to meet Monty’s. “No, I’m not. But do you know _what_ I am?”

_“Dragon.”_

Bellamy heard the group’s collective gasp, barely able to conceal his own reaction. He’d known that she wasn’t human, but a dragon? He’d never known of a dragon with a human form. This was not something that he had ever come across in his studies.

Raven nodded. “Yes, I’m a dragon. I haven’t always had a human form—that was Clarke.” She turned away, gesturing for them to sit. “Come on, I’ll tell you the story of how I met Clarke.”

They gathered around the last remnants of a fire and perched on the ring of logs around it. Bellamy hung on Raven’s words as she began her tale.

* * *

  
**_Fifty-three years ago_ **

The sky was overcast, snow littered the ground as Raven flew through the air above the mountains. The cold didn’t bother her and there were fewer creatures out when the temperatures dropped. A loud screeching drew her attention toward the side of the mountain. From her vantage point, she could see four griffins attacking something. She flew lower, trying to figure out what had been stupid enough to get caught on the side of the mountain during winter. A flash of blonde hair and pale skin gave her pause - it was a human.

She swooped down toward the griffins and the human in time to see magic knock two of the griffins away, killing them. The other two were on top of her before she could react causing Raven to let out a roar that shook the whole side of the mountain, knocking the griffins off of the human.

Raven could tell that the human was bleeding badly, but her attention remained fully on the two remaining griffins as she landed. They scampered off of the ground and looked like they were getting ready to run, but Raven wasn’t having any of that. She shot forward, biting down on one as she raked her claws through the other. 

Having finished off the danger, Raven turned back to the human. She had no way to know if she would survive, but she was willing to give her the best chance that she could. She scooped her up gingerly in her front claws, flapping her wings to take them into the sky. 

_“Nyko?”_ Raven reached out with her mind, hoping that the druid would be close enough to hear. _“I need you to meet me at my cave. I have an injured human that needs healing.”_

Raven beat her wings as quickly as she could as she climbed higher up the mountain, circling until she found the entrance to her cave. She landed carefully on her hind legs and set the human down gently. 

“And why exactly do you have an injured human, Raven?” Nyko stepped out of the shadows cave, taking in the sight of the unmoving human woman.

_“She was attacked by four griffins. So I stopped them, but I couldn’t get to her before they did. Can you help her?”_

Nyko rolled the woman onto her back and slowly looked her over before reaching for his bag. He pulled out jars and bandages and quickly applied some salves to the wounds that the human had received before bandaging them. Turning back to Raven he shrugged. “I’ve done what I can, it’s up to her from here.”

_“Thank you, Nyko. You are a true friend.”_

Nyko nodded his head before disappearing back into the shadows of the cave before disappearing. 

Raven had no idea how Nyko could appear and disappear without a trace and had never felt that it was her place to ask so she hadn’t. It was a mystery that she might never know the answer to. She laid upon the ground, head on her front claws as she watched the human. She didn’t know how long it would take for her to wake or if she ever would.

It was days later before the human began to finally move and when she did she sat up quickly, eyes scanning the room wildly. 

_“You’re safe here,”_ Raven spoke quietly into her mind, not wanting to startle her. _“I will not harm you and I will not let anything else harm you.”_

“But why?” The human seemed confused and Raven was unsure why.

_“Why would I not?”_ Raven tilted her head to the side, in question. _“Humans are intelligent creatures for what they are. You do not deserve to die because you were dumb enough to climb Mount Weather in the middle of winter when the griffins were starving.”_

The human’s hand dropping down to her side, noticing that her wounds had been treated and dressed. “How?”

_“I have friends that owed me favors that know the ways of healing. I asked and they helped.”_

“Well thank you.” She leaned against the wall, considering the Raven. “My name is Clarke.”

_“Raven. May I ask why you were so surprised that I helped you?”_

“The stories that my people tell of dragons are that they are selfish, treasure hoarding creatures. The only stories that I’ve heard are of dragons killing humans.” Clarke tried to shrug but stopped when the movement pulled at her wounds. “I just assumed that was true.”

_“Ha, stupid humans. This is why we do not interact with them often. They never share the stories about how we help them, save their lives, or help them find what they seek and then they try to kill us for that help.”_ Raven moved towards Clarke, lying her head on the ground near her. _“I have no desire to see the death of a human.”_

Clarke gave her a small smile. “Well, I am certainly glad to hear that.”

_“May I also ask why you chose to climb the mountain today? It’s not the ideal weather for such a journey.”_

Clarke laughed. “I thought that it would keep others from following me.” She shook her head. “I had read that there might be a lamp here that held a Djinn. I came to find it.”

_“I’m sorry that you came for nothing then. The lamp was taken many years ago. By a man not nearly as nice as yourself.”_

Clarke drew in a deep breath and Raven could read her disappointment. Raven didn’t know what she had wanted the Djinn for, but it was obviously important to her.

_“Are you okay?”_

Clarke looked up at the dragon and studied her for a moment. “I will be. Look, maybe I’m wrong, but it feels like you might be lonely up here. Would you be interested in joining me?”

Raven laughed, both inside Clarke’s head and also aloud—a sound that might have been disturbing to humans. _“And how do you think I can join you like this? From what you’ve just told me I would be killed on sight.”_

“I don’t know if you saw or not, but I am a sorceress and a damn good one at that. I know a spell that would give you a human form if you wanted it.” Clarke leaned her head against the wall as she watched Raven. 

_“What would I owe you if you did this for me?”_ Raven was cautious, unsure of what this human would want from her.

“Nothing.” Clarke shook her head. “I do not wish to own you. You saved me when there was nothing in it for you. You had no reason to interfere and yet you did. You used a favor to have someone heal me. That is someone I want to be friends with. As a dragon that would be hard, but if you had a human form then we _could_ be friends.”

_“I’ve never had a friend before.”_ Raven paused, still eyeing Clarke. _“But I will owe you nothing? I can leave you if I want?”_

“Yes, your life will be yours. You can be a dragon whenever you want, a human when you want. You can stay with me or you can leave. I would never force you to do anything that you didn’t want to do.” Clarke gave her a small smile. 

_“Then yes, I would love to be your friend and I will accept a human form. Thank you.”_ Raven laid her head on the ground beside Clarke, allowing Clarke to touch her. 

Raven felt elated, filled with a happiness that she was unsure she had ever felt before. It was a feeling she welcomed and one that she hoped she would continue to feel.

* * *

“What was it that Clarke was looking for?” Jasper asked, leaning forward.

Raven shook her head. “That’s not my story to tell.”

Jasper shrugged before turning his head to look at Murphy. “What about you? I assume you’re not human? How did you end up with Clarke?”

“Raven is the reason that I ended up here.” Murphy laughed. “It was only about three years after Clarke gifted Raven with her human form.”

* * *

**_Fifty years ago_ **

John Murphy had been a street rat through and through. His parents died when he’d been young: his mom when he’d been seven and his dad before he’d been old enough to really remember. With no other family, he’d ended up on the streets which had been better than being in an orphanage. No one told him what to do and he’d taken care of himself. He’d stolen what he needed to survive and he’d been happy with his life—until shortly after his 16th birthday. 

He’d met a beautiful stranger who was just been passing through town. She hadn’t cared that he didn’t have a home or a job. She _liked_ him and he liked how that made him feel. Not to mention the fact that she was more beautiful than anyone he had ever met. He courted her and took her out on dates that didn’t cost him a penny. When it became apparent where their relationship was heading, she’d told him that she didn’t care that he didn’t have experience as a lover. She promised to teach him how to please her, and he had agreed without hesitation. 

She told him that he made her feel better than any of her past lovers and she didn’t even have to show him how to please her. It was like he innately knew what he needed to do. After he got her off with his fingers and his mouth, he felt more powerful than he ever had before. He pushed into her, and that power had grown even more. When they orgasmed together, Murphy felt like he was buzzing with power. It had been beyond anything he’d experienced in his life. 

He rolled onto his side and asked if it had been that good for her. She didn’t respond, so he looked over to her.

She was dead. Her face frozen in pleasure, eyes wide and her skin pale—so much paler than it should have been.

Murphy bolted. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know what the hell had happened. What had he done? He’d stolen books and asked around until he realized what he was: an incubus. 

Suddenly women looked at him differently. They wanted him and they wanted to take care of him. Wealthy widows offered to set him up somewhere if he would be their lover. Young ladies blushed as they told him that they desired him. He no longer wanted anything except the pleasure of women, which only made him more powerful.

The beautiful woman was his first kill, and she was far from his last. He fought his nature as he tried to sate his needs without killing. It was harder at first, but he slowly learned how to control himself, how to pull _just_ enough of their energy to satisfy his needs without killing them. It was a fine line, but one that he had been proud to be able to toe as he got older.

He was in his mid-twenties when he spotted a beautiful dark-haired beauty in the tavern below the inn where his latest lover had paid for his rooms. There was something different about her. It wasn’t just that she was beautiful with her dark hair and bronzed skin, but she was _radiant._ He _had_ to have her.

“Hello.” Murphy gave her a smirk as he slid into the seat beside her. “What’s a lovely lady like yourself doing sitting here by yourself?”

The woman eyed him up and down for a moment before nodding. “Probably the same thing as you.” She extended her hand to him. “The name’s Raven.”

“Murphy.” He took her hand, bringing it to his lips, watching as the desire flashed in her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Great.” Raven squeezed his hand lightly. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Murphy’s eyes widened. It had been a long while since he’d met a woman as young as she who was so forward, and he’d never been more turned on. He nodded, faster than he probably should have, as he stood. “I have a room upstairs.”

“Wonderful.” Raven allowed him to lead her up the stairs. As soon as they were in the room, Raven kicked the door shut and pushed him towards the bed.

“Do you like being in charge, then?” Murphy grinned as his legs hit the bed.

“Not necessarily, but I do like to get down to business.” The look that Raven gave him was predatory. She pushed him into a seated position before straddling him. 

That should have been Murphy’s first clue that something was off with the situation, but he was lost in her. Never before had a woman been so straight forward with her desires. He rushed through the foreplay at her insistence, barely getting her off once with his mouth before she pulled him into her. It happened so fast that he had been unable to feed off of her.

When Raven flipped them so that she could be on top, Murphy was sure that his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. As he felt her nearing the edge he began to feed off of her energy when she suddenly stopped and rolled off of him.

Murphy’s eyes popped open and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Raven was shifting in front of him, wings sprouting from her back as she fell to all fours. Her hands and feet began to shift into taloned feet, skin turning red. Holy shit, she wasn’t human. “Fuck.”

“No shit,” Raven barked out, a groan slipping from her mouth. “Fucking incubus.”

“Look, I didn’t realize you weren’t human or I would’ve told you.” Murphy scrambled off the bed to kneel at her side. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not yet.” Raven let out a sigh as her body began to shift back to her human shape. “Well, that was _not_ how I was expecting that to go.”

“Me neither.” Murphy let out a short laugh. “Are you okay?”

Raven settled back onto her heels as she let her eyes roam over him. “Yes. Now that I know what you are, this won’t be a problem. You can’t just feed off of a supernatural without warning, you never know what could happen. In my case, shifting into my dragon form. Now I’ll know to expect it and won’t try and impale you.”

“Holy shit, you want to keep going?” Murphy couldn’t believe his ears. This woman was _amazing._

“Of course I do.” Raven rolled her eyes. “You’re a fucking incubus, you _know_ how good you are in bed.” She tilted her head slightly to the side. “I mean if you _can_ continue that is.”

Murphy smirked as he gathered her into her arms, pushing her back against the wall before pushing into her again. “Oh, I can definitely keep going.”

* * *

“And you _still_ slept with him?” Harper asked, her eyes wide.

“Of course I did.” Raven rolled her eyes. “He’s an incubus which means he’s great in bed. That’s why I put up with his subpar personality.”

“Whatever, Raven. You know you love me for more than my body.” Murphy pulled her close to her side and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah, whatever.” Raven was fighting her smile, but it was obvious that the two were deeply in love.

Bellamy took a deep breath, looking between Raven and Murphy and then his sister and Lincoln. They were so happy and in love. He wished that he could have that. He wished that he had someone that he loved, that he could come home to. But he was a witcher—that wasn’t in the cards for him. 

His eyes broke from the two couples and shot towards the cabin, somehow knowing that Clarke would be standing there. She was even more beautiful than the last time that he’d seen her. Her dress was simple and her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. She wore no makeup, no adornments. But she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Clarke’s eyes met his and he saw the momentary surprise, but she hid it quickly. Once again he was drawn to her. It was like there was an invisible string between them and he couldn’t break it. He wished that he knew how to break it. There could never be a life, let alone love, between the two of them. This _attachment_ he felt to her was unhealthy and he couldn’t believe that two years later it was still there. What was it about her? What drew him to her with such force?

“What the hell are you looking at?” Miller grumbled to him as he followed his line of sight before letting out a bark of laughter. “Of course.”

“Shut the hell up, Miller.” Bellamy forced himself to break eye contact with Clarke.

“Oh, good. You’re here,” Clarke called as she walked towards the group. “Octavia said that one of you was in need of my services and that you have something to offer me that you believe I won’t be able to turn down? Color me intrigued.”

Monty stepped forward and knelt before Clarke. _“It is I that come seeking your assistance. My name is Monty. I had heard that you were able to provide creatures such as myself a human form.”_

Clarke smiled as she laid a hand upon Monty’s head. “Do not kneel before me, Monty. You are a magnificent creature who should never kneel before _anyone_.” She glanced towards Raven as Monty stood again. “I’m sure that Raven has already shared her story so you know that I can. But my intrigue stems from what you believe you have to offer me.”

_“I have heard stories of your search for a way to have a child.”_ Monty’s nose dipped slightly when Clarke’s head snapped back at him, eyes wide. _“I met someone that you had approached about their help. I will not tell you who it was as I promised to not reveal that to you. But know that they did not easily tell me. He only revealed this information because he’d heard about a unicorn’s magic. My people, before they went into hiding, had a ritual that would help people like yourself have a child. Even though we no longer interact with you due to fear of being hunted, we all still learn the ritual. I might be able to help you have a child, Clarke_ — _if you’ll let me.”_

Clarke stared at Monty for a few moments, not speaking or moving. Eventually, she nodded. “I have found some mentions of such a ritual, I just didn’t think that it was possible as I believed that your people were extinct.” Her eyes lifted until they met Bellamy’s again, but her words were still aimed at Monty. “I want you to know that I would have helped you even if you didn’t know of this ritual. I can feel your goodness, your desire to be beside your best friend. While others might think that I’m only out for myself, I’m not. You deserve to be able to live a life with love and friendship.”

Bellamy knew that those words were meant to be barbs at him for the things that he had said to her when they had first met. He knew that Clarke could be a good person as she had been before, but she had buried it beneath selfishness when he had first met her. It had been a way to keep herself from getting hurt. It had taken Bellamy a long time to realize that, but of course, once he had she was no longer in his life. 

_“I’m happy to try and help you find something that makes you happy. I would never expect help for free, but thank you for being willing to help me.”_

Clarke nodded. “You’re welcome.” She looked around at the small group. “I do not know many of you. I’m Clarke.”

Jasper, Maya, Harper, and Emori each stepped forward and introduced themselves. Clarke gave them each a polite smile before nodding towards the two witchers. “Miller. Bellamy. It’s good to see the two of you again.” She turned back to the others. “Are you just here to assist Monty?”

“I am.” Jasper grinned. “I’m his best friend. But these lovely ladies chose to leave their circle of dryads. Bellamy thought that one of you might have a suggestion of where they might be able to start their new lives.”

Clarke eyed the three women for a moment before nodding. “If it interests you, I welcome you to stay here with us. As you can see we have plenty of forest around us, the closest town is miles away. I have rooms inside the house if you choose that or we can make you a home in the forest. If that doesn’t interest you I’m sure that I can send Octavia and Lincoln to find a suitable place.”

Emori stepped forward. “No, that won’t be necessary. Your place is beautiful and allows us the comforts of the forest, but also the comforts of modern life. We would love to take you up on your kind offer.”

“Good.” Clarke’s smile was wide as he turned to Monty and Jasper. “The two of you are also welcome to stay. We have plenty of room and I never turn down new friends.”

_“Your offer is a kind one Clarke and we might take you up on that. If you don’t mind I’d like to discuss it with Jasper before we give you an answer.”_

“Take all of the time you need. Until then you are all welcome to stay as long as you want.” Her eyes flickered back to Miller and Bellamy. “That includes the witchers. If we’re going to give you a human form, Monty, I’m going to need some ingredients.”

“Of course, anything you need.” Jasper’s response was fast. “Anything I can do to help you I will do.”

“Great. Why don’t you all wait here? I will go make a list and you can split it up however you would like.” Clarke didn’t wait for a response before she turned back toward her home.

_“Miller, would you join Jasper and me while we go collect what we can for Clarke?”_ Monty approached the witchers, touching his head lightly against Miller’s arms. _“We could have great use for a man of your strength while we’re out there. In case there is any danger.”_

Bellamy swore that Miller blushed before ducking his head and wasn’t that interesting? 

“It would be my honor to escort the two of you on your search.” When Miller looked up again, he refused to meet Bellamy’s eyes. 

“Emori, was it?” Raven stepped forward, pulling Murphy with her. “Would you like to join me and Murphy? We can show you around the forest. I’m sure that at least some of the ingredients she will need will be in there.”

Emori’s face flushed slightly before she looked back at her sister and Harper. She was obviously unsure of the attention that she was receiving from the pair. “Well, my sisters….”

“That’s no problem.” Octavia grinned. “Lincoln and I will take Maya and Harper with us. We can also give them the lay of the land.”

Maya stepped closer to her sister, squeezing her arm. “It’s fine, Mori. You go with them. Harper and I will be fine.”

Emori continued looking at Maya for a moment before she nodded and turned back to the pair that stood in front of her. “Sure, that would be wonderful. Thank you.”

Bellamy watched as the others broke up into groups until it was just him and Clarke. It would be a good idea to talk to her. He hated the idea of Clarke tearing herself apart to try and have a baby. He just couldn’t understand why she was trying so hard for something that was out of her reach.

Clarke pulled him out of his thoughts as she approached him, list in hand. When she noticed that they had broken into three distinct groups she tore the paper into thirds, giving each group a portion. “It shouldn’t take too long for you to retrieve them. I will ready everything else while you are gone.”

Bellamy watched as the others dispersed, eyes landing on Clarke once they were alone. Her head was tilted slightly to the side as she appraised him. “Didn’t feel like being helpful today?”

Bellamy shook his head. “No one asked.” He stepped towards her, stopping just short of touching her. “Why are you doing this, Clarke?”

“Doing what? Helping Monty? Gods! Do you really think so little of me?” Clarke slapped her hand against Bellamy’s chest as she tilted her head back to meet his eyes, the flame of her anger apparent in her eyes.

“No.” Bellamy shook his head, adamant, as he wrapped his own hand around hers. “Why do you torture yourself by trying to have a child? You knew what you were signing up for when you chose to partake in the immortality ceremony. At least _you_ had a choice. I never had that choice. It was taken from me when my mother left me at the witcher school. You could’ve chosen not to go through with the ceremony. You could’ve had a child.”

“How dare you?” Clarke’s voice raised as her eyes flashed again. “I was too young to understand what was going to happen to my body. How was I to know that there would be a hole inside of me that would be always empty?” She tried to pull her hand from Bellamy’s grasp, but he held tight.

“What’s done is done, Clarke. Don’t do this. There’s only so much pain that one person can take,” Bellamy pleaded with her. He had to get her to understand. He couldn’t see her broken—it would break him. “How many times can you fail before you break? What happens when you _do_ break? What happens to those around you? What if you hurt them? Kill them? How could you live with yourself then?”

“No!” Clarke screamed as tears fell down her face. “I will _not_ fail. I _will_ have a child.”

“You won’t, Clarke. It’s not possible. You need to give up on this dream of yours before you destroy everything that you _do_ have.”

Clarke screamed again as she tried to rip her hand from his hold a second time. 

The next thing he knew he was falling on his back, gasping for breath as a searing pain ran through his chest. What the hell had happened? He’d been talking to Clarke and then he was lying on the ground.

“Bellamy, no! I’m so sorry.” Clarke collapsed next to him, tears still falling as she laid her hands on his chest. “I didn’t mean to. Please don’t hate me, I couldn’t handle it.”

Bellamy couldn’t speak as he struggled to breathe, but whatever Clarke was doing was helping. The searing pain was gone, replaced with a warmth that filled him from head to toe. When her hands fell to her sides Bellamy didn’t stop to think, he just wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay, Clarke. It’s fine. I don’t think there is any way that I could ever truly hate you. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Clarke pulled back from his and while the tears were still falling they seemed to slow. “What?”

“In the two years since I last saw you, I have never been able to get you out of my mind. You are one of a kind, an unforgettable woman, Clarke.” Bellamy leaned down until his forehead pressed against hers. “I tried to hate you for taking my sister from me. For being selfish enough to require them to come with you, but I always knew the truth. That wasn’t you, that was the you that you pretended to be so that others couldn’t hurt you. I see you, Clarke. The real you. And I will never be able to get you out of my mind.”

“All I’ve ever wanted was to have someone who will always love me - no matter the mistakes I make or how powerful I am. A child loves unconditionally. Can’t you understand that?” Clarke didn’t move away from him but refused to meet his eyes.

Bellamy swiped away the tears that still stained her cheeks. “But Clarke, you _already_ have that. How can you not see that? Even in the brief amount of time that I was around Raven and Murphy, I could see how much they love you—how much they care. O and Lincoln are the same. They would do anything for you.” Bellamy sighed. “And I know it’ll be the same for Monty, Jasper, and the girls. People are drawn to you. You care so much for people, you just try and hide it behind walls. But once you let people see it, they can’t help but want to do anything for you. Hell, _I’d_ do anything for you.”

Bellamy knew that it was crazy that he felt like he knew her this well, but he knew it deep down inside of his bones. Maybe it was the way that Octavia and Lincoln had spoken of her. Or maybe it was something else—something supernature that he couldn’t understand. He didn’t know, but he knew it was true.

Clarke finally met his eyes. “You would?”

“Really? After that whole speech that I just made? You have to ask?” Bellamy made to shake his head but realized it would require him to move away from her so he stopped himself. “You have to see how I feel about you.”

Clarke didn’t speak—didn’t move. She continued to stare into his eyes until they both began to lean forward, lips just barely brushing.

“We’re back bitches!” Octavia’s voice rang out across the clearing. Bellamy and Clarke broke apart, pressing their lips together and shifting their eyes.

“That was fast.” Bellamy cleared his throat when he realized how rough his voice sounded. He turned to watch as Octavia, Lincoln, Maya, and Harper made their way over, doing his best to avoid looking at Clarke.

“What the hell happened to your shirt, Bell?” Octavia ran over to him, hand reaching out.

Bellamy pulled back from her as he glanced down. His shirt had a hole burned into it in the center of his chest where Clarke’s hand had laid. And now he understood what had caused him to find himself flat on his back. “Just a minor magic mishap. No big deal, Clarke took care of it.”

Octavia looked between the two of them, obviously noticing the tears on Clarke’s face. She opened her mouth to speak. “But-”

“Well, I’m glad that it was nothing too serious,” Lincoln interrupted Octavia, his hand landing on her shoulder.

“Me too.” Bellamy forced a smile, hoping that it didn’t look as forced as it felt.

Clarke cleared her throat. “I need to head into the house for a few minutes. I’ll take the ingredients that you gathered. If you guys just stay out here and wait for the others, that would be great. Send them in when they get back. I’ll be back as soon as everything is ready.” She grabbed the satchel that Lincoln offered her and hurried off to the cabin without another word.

“What was that all about? What happened?” Octavia spun to face her brother.

“Just drop it, O.” Bellamy shook his head, heading into the forest that his sister and friends had just exited. He just needed a minute on his own to think.

Why had he said all of that? Why had he revealed so much to Clarke? He didn’t need to let her have so much power over him. Or at least let her know that she had so much power over him. He didn’t _want_ her to have that kind of power over him. He hated this feeling like he had no control over his life. 

Once he was far enough into the trees where he was sure that they wouldn’t be able to hear him from the clearing, he lashed his hand out and punched the closest tree. “Fuck!”

Why did she have this effect on him? Why couldn’t he forget her? Why couldn’t he stop caring? He didn’t want to care. He wanted to be free of her. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew that it was a lie.

Bellamy didn’t want to forget her. He wanted to have her in his life. He just didn’t think that he deserved her. He shook his head, taking a few deep breaths. Why was he worried about this? There were other more important things for him to worry about, more pressing matters. Heading back in the direction of the cabin he forced himself to push all thoughts of Clarke from his head.

* * *

Within the hour the other two groups returned with their found ingredients. It wasn’t long after Murphy had brought their satchel into the cabin that Clarke emerged carrying a bowl. Her eyes scanned the group as she approached, pausing for just a moment on Bellamy before focusing on Monty as she stopped in front of him. “Are you ready?”

_“More than you could know.”_

Clarke’s smile was soft as she set the bowl onto the ground between herself and Monty. “Just stand there. There’s nothing you’ll need to do, but just a warning—I will be wiping something on your head. I don’t want there to be any surprises.”

Monty nodded.

Bellamy and the others gathered into a semi-circle around Monty to observe. He looked around to see the dryads, Miller and Jasper watching eagerly. Like himself, they had probably not had many opportunities to see a sorceress perform a ritual before.

Clarke pulled a small dagger from her side, bringing it to her hand as she began chanting in a language that Bellamy had not heard in a long time, one that he doubted any of the others knew, as her eyes closed. _“With my blood I beseech this life changed.”_ She sliced the blade across her palm, never flinching or breaking her chant. _“A new form desired to transform him.”_ She knelt, turning her hand and squeezing so that her blood fell into the bowl in front of her. Her eyes opened, power making the blue seem to glow as her hand dipped into the bowl. 

_“Destiny fulfilled. The price is paid.”_ She stood, hand now colored a dark red as she reached for Monty’s head, painting a stripe between his eyes. _“Through my power and blood shall it be.”_ Her hand rested between his eyes as she leaned forward. _“From this day forth of two worlds shall you be.”_

Clarke stepped back, arms falling to her side. A moment later a bright flash of light caused Bellamy to throw his arm over his eyes. As he lowered it he found a young Asian man standing buck ass naked in front of Clarke. 

Clarke gave him a small smile as she leaned over and picked up a cloak, throwing it over his shoulders. “Monty, it’s nice to meet you in this form.”

“Oh, my Gods!” Monty’s eyes were wide as he spun around, trying to look at himself. After one rotation he stopped to stare at Clarke in awe. “Thank you.” He threw himself into her arms. 

Clarke’s laugh was quiet and low as she gave him a quick squeeze before pulling away. “You’re welcome, but I might recommend that you put some clothes on before you say hello to anyone else.”

Monty glanced down and flushed as he realized that he had not a stitch of clothing besides the cloak. “Well, that’s awkward.”

Clarke stepped to the side, gesturing to the house. “I knew that you would be in need of some clothes. If you go inside Murphy left you some of his that should fit you on the table. Feel free to dress there. We’ll be out here waiting when you’re done.”

Monty glanced over his shoulder at Jasper, eyes slipping to Miller for a moment before widening and his face flushing a darker red. “Okay, I’ll be back.”

Bellamy had to fight a laugh as he watched Monty run to the house. He glanced at Miller to find his eyes following Monty. “You good, man?”

“Huh?” Miller’s eyes shot to Bellamy and there was a pink tinge to his face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Bellamy had been meaning to give his friend a hard time, but now he was concerned. Something seemed very off.

Miller shook his head, disbelief on his face. “I’ve seen him in my dreams. How is that possible?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he had also dreamed of you,” Clarke’s voice floated over Bellamy’s shoulder just before she stepped up beside them. “I’m sorry to eavesdrop, but I thought I might be able to offer some insight. Have you ever heard of soulmates?”

Bellamy let out a snort. “Those are just fairy tales. Soulmates don’t exist.”

“Wrong.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “They’re rare, _very_ rare. The last time I heard about soulmates was 100 years ago. When did you start seeing him in your dreams?”

“Honestly? As long as I can remember, but I didn’t remember him until just now. How? Why? That doesn’t make any sense.” Miller’s full attention was on Clarke.

“The stories that I’ve read and the pair that I met said the same thing. As soon as they laid eyes on one another they just...remembered. The lore says that you dream of them from the moment that you can dream, but your subconscious hides it from you so that it doesn’t disturb your everyday life. But the moment you lay eyes on them you remember it all.” Clarke paused, head tilting to the side. “It can be overwhelming. Are you okay?”

Miller shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Bellamy took Miller’s arm, leading him to a log to sit down before he turned to Clarke. “But he’d seen Monty before. We’ve been with him for days.”

“Yes, but Monty was in his unicorn form. They couldn’t be together until Monty had a human form. Which is why once Monty was human Miller remembered him.” Clarke glanced over her shoulder, towards the house. “I’ve never read anything about unicorns having soulmates so I don’t know how that might have differed for him, but humans and former humans don’t remember until we see them.”

Miller laid his head into his hands. “I have a soulmate? I can’t believe that I have a soulmate.”

“Monty!” Jasper hollered across the clearing.

They all turned to see Monty, now fully dressed, walking from the house. He stopped suddenly, holding up his left hand as Jasper did the same thing. Then they both slapped their raised hands with their own right hands. They both laughed as they ran towards one another, nearly knocking themselves over as they hugged.

“Did they just _self-high_ five?” Octavia hissed as she leaned over towards them.

Bellamy shrugged. “I don’t know what the hell they just did.” His eyes fell back to Miller. “Your soulmate is weird.”

Miller’s eyes were tracking Monty’s movements. “There’s nothing wrong with weird.” He stood and began walking towards Monty.

Bellamy watched as Monty broke away from Jasper, turning to face Miller as if he sensed him moving closer. For a moment the boy just stood there watching as Miller approached him before he took a deep breath. Monty walked forward and when he was close enough his hands came up, cupping Miller’s face and pulling him down for a kiss.

When Monty pulled away there was a small smile on his flushed face. “I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I saw you in my dreams.”

Miller ducked his head, a small smile on his lips. “Well, I didn’t remember my dreams until just now, but I’ve wanted to since then.”

“I hope that Monty will be willing to talk to me about his dreams.” Clarke leaned against Bellamy as they watched the pair.

“Well, I think this shit deserves a party!” Murphy hollered. “I’m going to get the booze. Somebody start a fire.”

Monty headed towards Bellamy and Clarke, hand entwined with Miller’s. “Clarke, I can’t thank you enough. And I will keep my promise to you. But we need to wait for the new moon.”

Clarke nodded. “That’s a fortnight away. Let’s not worry about that right now. For now, we celebrate you having a human form and two soulmates finding one another.”

Bellamy watched as Clarke walked away with Monty and Miller in tow. He headed toward Murphy who was pouring glasses full of a clear liquid. “What do you have there?”

“This, my friend, is what Jasper calls moonshine. He told me how he makes it so we can make more but apparently he was carrying this with him.” Murphy shrugged as he handed a glass to Bellamy. “I have no idea what it tastes like, but he promises that it’s strong and that’s really all I care about.”

Bellamy nodded, clinking his glass against Murphy’s before taking a deep drink. _Holy shit that burned._ He couldn’t hold in the cough that spilled from his lips as his eyes watered. “Damn.”

Jasper slapped him on the back. “I see you’ve gotten some of the moonshine. Good shit, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know if I’d call it _good._ ” Murphy laughed as he took another drink having recovered from his own coughing fit. “But you are right, it _is_ strong. And that’s what matters.”

“Taste matters too.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the small group, muttering under her breath as she waved her hands around the group. “Try it now.”

Bellamy brought his cup to his lips, taking a small sip. “Oh, now that is going to be dangerous. Strong _and_ tastes good? Best kind of drink out there. Thank you, Clarke.”

Clarke gave him a small smile as she poured herself a drink as well. “Honestly, it was pure selfishness. I prefer drinks that taste good. But I’m glad that you like it as well.” She sent him a wink before heading across the clearing towards Raven and the other girls who were gathered around the fire.

Bellamy refilled his drink before setting off to survey their surroundings. He wandered around the woods, trying to get the lay of the land. He didn’t know how long he was gone, but it was fully dark by the time he found his way back to the cabin. He found everyone around the fire, laughing and telling stories as they drank.

He stood back for a few extra moments, a smile on his face as he watched how happy they all were. Monty and Miller sat together on a log, hands entwined even though they were taking part in different conversations. Monty and Jasper were animatedly telling Maya and Harper a story, Jasper being completely obvious in his flirting with Maya. Miller and Lincoln were laughing at something that Octavia had just said. Emori sat between Murphy and Raven as they spoke quietly, smiles on all of their faces. The only ones missing were Clarke and himself. His eyes began to scan the area for her, startling slightly when he realized that she was approaching him from behind.

“They look happy.” Clarke’s words were bittersweet. “I wonder what it’s like to be free to be happy like that?”

“You could be.” Bellamy knew that he had to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to fight with her again. “If you gave up this dream of having a baby.”

“I have to try. I was young—I didn’t know that it would feel like this. I didn’t know that I would want it so much.” Clarke turned to face him, eyes pleading with him to understand. “If there’s even a _chance_ that Monty can help, I have to try.”

Bellamy reached up, hand pushing back some hair behind Clarke’s ear as he nodded. “I know. I just hate the idea of you getting hurt.”

“I know.” Clarke’s smile was sad as she nodded. “But the chance of it working is worth the pain.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Clarke’s confusion was apparent on her face, eyebrows lifted, and eyes questioning.

Bellamy nodded, giving her a tight smile. “If you need to do this, then I support you. You deserve a chance at what will make you happy.”

Tears filled Clarke’s eyes as she watched him, neither speaking. Bellamy didn’t know how long they stood there just looking at one another, but eventually, Clarke stepped back and started walking deeper into the woods. She’d only walked about ten feet in when she glanced over her shoulder at him. “Are you coming?”

Without a word Bellamy started after her, catching up easily. They walked side by side, not quite touching and not speaking as Clarke led them further into the forest. They walked for some time, but Bellamy couldn’t be sure how long because he was lost in his thoughts. Where was she taking them? Why were they leaving the others?

Clarke reached for his hand, threading their fingers together before pulling him into a large clearing beside a waterfall that crashed into a large river. Bellamy glanced between Clarke and the waterfall in confusion. He knew that he had been lost in his thoughts, but how had he missed the sound of the crashing waters?

Clarke laughed as she pulled him across the clearing. “Don’t look so confused, Bellamy! I spelled the clearing so that others wouldn’t be able to find it. It’s my favorite spot to go and escape everyone and everything. I didn’t want anyone to just be able to stumble across it.”

Bellamy shook his head as he let himself be led towards the water. “So are you saying that I’ll never be able to find this place again?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head before glancing over her shoulder at him, smiling. “Now that you’ve been here you’ll be able to find it again.”

“You brought me to your favorite place that you go to escape knowing that I could find you again?” Bellamy raised his eyebrows as they came to a stop beside the calm water below the waterfall. 

“Yes.” Without looking at him she reached up and began removing her dress, fingers moving deliberately over the buttons. “I’ve also spelled the water so that it’s the perfect temperature.” She dropped her dress and undergarments before walking into the water, finally glancing over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”

She didn’t need to ask Bellamy twice. He unbuckled his sword and dropped it to the ground before removing his clothes and following her into the water. He was waist-deep when the ground suddenly dropped out from under him. He treaded water as he watched Clarke who was just outside his reach.

“Why are you all the way over there?” Clarke laughed, throwing back her head and pushing her hair off of her shoulders.

Bellamy didn’t speak, just swam to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. Her arms wound around his neck as her legs circled him. Their lips met briefly before he propelled them through the water, back towards where they had entered.

“Bellamy!” Clarke cried out as she laughed, clinging to him as he began to rise out of the water. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get us somewhere where we won’t end up drowning.” Bellamy shook his head. “I don’t know what kind of death wish you have, trying to seduce me in the water where neither of us can touch the bottom.” Both of their upper bodies were outside the water at this point as he came to a stop.

“Who said I was trying to seduce you?” Clarke leaned back, looking up to meet his eyes.

“So getting naked and asking me why I was so far away _wasn’t_ you seducing me?” Bellamy shrugging, hands moving to her hips so that he could set her down on her own feet.

“Stop it!” Clarke tightened her legs around his waist. “You know it was.”

Bellamy smirked as he wrapped his arms around her fully once again. “I know.”

“Ass.”

“Maybe, but you like it.” Bellamy cut off her reply by leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. 

* * *

The days leading to the new moon were filled with happiness. Clarke and Bellamy continued to sleep together, not even bothering to hide it from the others. Each night they fell into bed with one another and woke up entwined together. Bellamy couldn’t remember a time that he’d felt happier than when Clarke was in his arms. Kissing her while one of them cooked. Watching her while she prepared her ingredients for whichever spell she was working on. The way that she’d throw herself into his arms when he returned from hunting like he’d been gone for days instead of just hours. 

And it wasn’t just the two of them that were happy, Miller and Monty were practically glowing. They rarely left one another’s sides as they got to know each other. Bellamy had seen people who had been in love before but watching the two of them was different. It was a bond that couldn’t be broken. Their love was something special and it made Bellamy long for it for himself.

He and Clarke often watched in amusement as Jasper followed Maya and Harper around like a lost puppy. With his own best friend wrapped up in Miller, Jasper seemed to have lost himself in Maya, who had surprisingly seemed to take to the young elf herself. Harper would often wander off, leaving the pair alone to talk. Harper seemed happy to wander the woods around the cabin on her own. She was safe and happy, a fact that she had expressed to Bellamy when he had asked.

The most surprising turn of events had been Raven and Murphy’s courting of Emori. The young nymph often seemed flustered by their attention as they begged her to join them on walks, and presented her with flowers. It was obvious that Raven and Murphy were in love with each other, but they seemed to be equally enamored with Emori. 

It was late afternoon just a few days before the new moon that Bellamy found himself sitting against a tree watching as Murphy and Raven spoke quietly with Emori. Clarke sat with Jasper nearby as Harper and Maya braided flowers into their hair. Miller and Monty were to his right, lying on their backs as they talked about their future. It was peaceful and he was happy.

Suddenly Jasper burst up. “Okay, I have an announcement to make and I can’t wait any longer!”

Bellamy turned his head lazily to watch as Jasper helped Maya stand next to him. “I hope that you don’t expect me to come over there, because I’m not moving,” he called over.

“Maya and I are getting married!” Jasper yelled as if he hadn’t heard Bellamy speak.

“What?” Monty sat up, the shock written all over his face. “You proposed and you didn’t tell me?”

Maya’s smile was shy as she looked around Jasper to look at Monty. “I actually asked him.”

It was quiet for a moment before everyone was speaking at once and piling around the couple with their congratulations. Bellamy was the last to walk over, letting everyone have their chance to speak with the couple. He stood to the side, wrapping his arm around Clarke as he watched his friends—because they _were_ his friends—and a sense of peace settled over him. This is what he wanted. A life filled with love, happiness, and family.

He looked down to find Clarke’s eyes on him. “What are you thinking?”

“That I’ve never been so happy.” He let out a small sigh as he glanced at their friends for a moment before looking back to her. “That I could get used to this.”

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled. “So could I.”

Bellamy pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her fully as their lips met. And for that moment he let himself forget that this wasn’t a life that he could have, that no matter how happy he was he wasn’t meant for this life.

* * *

The night of the new moon was upon them before they knew it and while they spent the day together, they all avoided speaking of what was to come that night. They all knew that this ritual would change things. There was a tenseness that sat just beneath the surface and none of them could shake it.

Finally, as the new moon rose in the sky, they all gathered with the supplies that Monty had said he would need. Monty looked around the small group with a nod. “I need you all to trust me. This ritual has to be performed in a specific place, but I don’t know what that place is.” He closed his eyes. “But I can feel it. I can feel the power. Just follow me.”

Bellamy fell to the back of the group, his eyes continuously falling back to Clarke who was following closely behind Monty. He was so distracted with watching her that he missed where they were heading. It wasn’t until Monty came to a sudden stop that he looked around to see where they were and he realized just where Monty was heading.

“It’s here. I can feel it, but I don’t see it.” Monty turned to look at Clarke, his confusion clear.

Clarke sighed. “It’s hidden. Everyone hold hands.”

Bellamy watched as they all shuffled around until their hands were linked. Harper held her hand out to Bellamy with a smile, but he just shook his head. “I’ve been here so I can get in on my own.”

“Oh.” Harper nodded, giving him a shy smile.

Bellamy watched as they all followed behind Clarke, all linked together and it hit him in the gut that this was it. This might be the last time that they were ever together like this. If Monty’s ritual worked, Clarke would be able to continue on her path to having a child. Bellamy knew that plan couldn’t include him. If it didn’t work Clarke would be broken. Either outcome would hurt and they would never have this again.

He shook himself from his thoughts and followed behind them, stepping into the clearing to find Monty and Clarke already setting up for the ritual. He gave them the pack of stuff he had carried over, following their orders on where they needed to set things up before building a fire in the center of the clearing.

Within the hour they were set up, circled around a roaring fire as the new moon hung overhead. Monty and Clarke stood next to the fire, placing a cauldron over some low burning embers from the fire.

Monty closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking.“This clearing is filled with love.”

Bellamy couldn’t help finding Clarke with his eyes, his smile sad. It was filled with love—their love. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he now knew that he was head over heels in love with her. Maybe it had been from that first moment that he had laid eyes on her when he had wanted her but had still wanted to hate her. Maybe it was when she had blasted him with her power when he’d questioned her. Maybe when they’d made love here in this clearing over and over on the night that he’d arrived on her doorstep. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. He just knew that he loved her with everything that he had and she could never be his.

“Clarke, I’m going to have to take my unicorn form. You’ll need to cut the tip of my horn off-” Monty broke off when there were gasps from those gathered around them. “It’s okay, it will grow back. It’ll hurt, but not bad and it might help Clarke,” He took her hands in his, handing her a knife. “It’s okay, I promise. You’ll put it into the cauldron. You’ll also need to pull out a single strand of each of our hair, placing them in the cauldron with the other ingredients that are already in there.” 

Bellamy watched as Monty began to shift and with another burst of bright light that forced his eyes shut he knew that Monty was once again a unicorn. He opened his eyes to watch as Clarke held the knife to Monty’s horn. When her eyes caught his own once again he gave her an encouraging nod. 

Clarke took a deep breath before sliding the knife through the horn, catching the piece before it fell to the ground. She dropped it into the cauldron before turning back to see blood spilling from the wound. “Oh, Monty.”

_“It’s okay. I’m fine. Continue.”_ Monty’s voice was calming inside Bellamy’s head as he nodded to Clarke.

Clarke’s hands were shaking as she reached up and yanked a strand of her hair and then a strand of Monty’s mane, dropping them into the cauldron. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked back to Monty.

_“Place your hand on my neck.”_ Monty waited until Clarke followed his instructions before leaning forward, placing his bleeding horn to Clarke’s forehead. _“I need all of you to think of the love that you have for Clarke, for one another. Think of nothing but love. It is love that fuels this ritual. It is only our love that can give Clarke what she desires. Feel your love for her, for each other. Let us draw on that love.”_

Bellamy closed his eyes, thinking of his love for Octavia—how happy he was to have her and Lincoln in his life. His love for Miller—the brother that he had found. His love for the rest of his friends—no, his _family_. But most of all he thought of his love for Clarke. How much he wanted her to be happy, to have everything that she desired. His heart was going to burst. The hairs on his arms raised as the power gathered around him.

His eyes opened, watching as lights flickered around the clearing nearing their circles. They flickered and circled their group until a burst of lightning burst from Monty and Clarke into the sky. 

Monty stepped back from Clarke, his horn no longer bleeding and already beginning to grow back. In another flash of light, he was human again, luckily wearing clothes this time.

“Did it work?” Raven asked quietly.

Monty gave Clarke a small smile before turning to answer Clarke. “I can’t be sure, but we’ll know soon.”

Clarke nodded. “Thank you, Monty. Thank you for trying. Let’s get the fire put out and head home. It’s been a long day.”

Bellamy, Murphy, and Miller doused the fire as the others gathered up the rest of their stuff before heading back. No one spoke on the way back as they all hoped that the ritual worked. They all wanted Clarke happy more than anything.

Once they reached the cabin Clarke, headed straight for her room. Bellamy glanced at everyone else standing in the main room, trying to force a smile. “It’s okay. You know how badly she wants this. I’m sure that she’ll be fine in the morning. Go to sleep.”

He didn’t wait for them to respond. Instead, he headed down the hallway to Clarke’s room. The door was ajar so he tapped lightly before pushing it open and stepping inside. Clarke stood inside the darkened room leaning against the wall as she stared out the window.

“Just say the word and I’ll leave.”

“Please don’t.” Her words were quiet as she continued to look out the window for a few more moments. When she turned to him there were tears in her eyes. “Bellamy-”

He hurried across the room, gathering her into his arms. “I’m here.”

“I know.” Clarke sighed against his chest as he held her close. She stayed there for a moment before pulling away to look up at him. “Bellamy, I love you. I am _in_ love with you. The last two weeks have been the best I’ve had in a really long time, I haven’t felt this happy...well, ever.”

“But I can’t give you a baby.” Bellamy cupped her face, smiling softly as she leaned into his touch. 

“If Monty’s ritual worked then I can have a baby and you still can’t.” She closed her eyes. “I would never ask you to stay. That wouldn’t be fair, but I don’t want you to leave.”

“I won’t watch you with another man.” Bellamy’s voice was gruff and he knew that he was beginning to tear up. “I love you, Clarke. With everything in me and there is no way that I could watch another man touch you, love you. Have a baby with you.” His eyes fell shut as the tears began to fall. “I can’t do it. I can’t stay.”

“I know.” Clarke pulled him down into a kiss, their tears mixing on their lips. “I know you have to leave, but let’s have this last night together, okay? Let’s forget the rest of it just for tonight. Tonight, we just love one another. Nothing else matters.”

Bellamy nodded as he led her to the bed. “Tonight is just about us. We’ll deal with the rest of it tomorrow.”

“I love you, Bellamy.” Clarke slid up the bed as soon as her knees hit it. “Make love to me.”

“I love you, too,” Bellamy whispered the words as he followed her up the bed. If this was their last night together, he wanted to make sure that neither of them would ever forget it.

* * *

It was still dark when Bellarke carefully pulled himself from Clarke’s bed. He dressed quickly, careful to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to wake Clarke. Leaving her was going to be hard enough while she was sleeping. He didn’t know if he could tell her no if she asked him to stay. He gathered his stuff and set it beside the door before turning back to her sleeping form. 

Gods, he doesn’t want to leave her. His heart was breaking already and he hadn’t even left her room. He tried to fight the tears as he walked over to the bed and ran a hand gently over her cheek. He was going to miss her every day. He knew now that he would never be free of her - she would always be in his mind and his heart. A clean break was the only way that they’d be able to survive this and he hoped that she would eventually realize that and forgive him for sneaking off in the middle of the night. His eyes fell shut and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, a lone tear falling down his cheek before he could stop it. 

He forced himself to leave the room, only stopping in the main room to turn a lamp on just enough so that he could sit and write a few letters. One for Octavia, one for Miller, and of course one for Clarke. He saved Clarke’s letter for the last as it was the hardest to write. Once completed, he set them on the table so that they would be easily found before extinguishing the lamp.

Buck was awake and waiting, he’s always had a second sense when it came to Bellamy and what he needed. “It’s just you and me again, Buck.” He mounted Buck and they left as silently as they could. He knew that the others would be pissed that he’d left without saying goodbye, but he had to hope that they would understand. He had to leave while he still could. He couldn’t stay there and watch Clarke with someone else, it would break something in him that he would never be able to repair.

Bellamy kept his eyes on the path in front of him, refusing to look back. He knew that if he looked back he wouldn’t be able to leave. Everything inside of him begged him to turn around, to go home to the woman that he loved and the family that he had found, but he knew that he couldn’t. So instead he kept his eyes steadfast in front of him as Buck carried them away from the only true happiness he had ever known. His heart was breaking as flashes of Clarke ran through his mind over and over on repeat. 

It was better this way, to make a clean break now. Why draw out the inevitable? Witchers weren’t made for a domesticated life. Clarke would find another lover, someone to watch over their family with her, someone that she could bear a child with. If he had stayed he would have been in the way. This was for the best. This would become his mantra, one he could repeat to himself over the memories and the heartbreak.

A sudden cry broke him from his reverie. He pulled Buck to a stop and spun around in his saddle, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. After a moment of hearing nothing else, he was convinced that he’d heard nothing. He shook his head and prodded Buck on again, but as Buck took a step forward Bellamy heard the high pitched cry again. It was coming from deep within the woods.

Bellamy dismounted, patting Buck lightly. “You stay here, buddy. I’ll be back.” Knowing that Buck would follow his command Bellamy dove into the forest, stopping only when the cry quieted. It took him more than an hour to locate the source of the cries, but finally, he found a writhing bundle under a tree. 

He ran over, scooping up the bundle and holding it close. It was a child and a newborn at that—if he was judging its cries correctly. “How did you end up out here all alone, little one?”

The baby stared up at him, eyes wide and Bellamy would’ve sworn that it saw straight through him. He knew that there was something special about this child. Its mouth turned up into a smile, something that it should’ve been much too young to do, as a giggle spilled from its lips. Yes, there was something very, very special about this child and deep inside he knew that this child was meant for Clarke as an answer to her prayers.

He pulled the baby closer to his chest, eyes landing on a slip of paper against the tree that the child had laid beneath. He balanced the baby carefully against himself as he leaned over and picked up the paper. A beautifully penned note only confirmed what he had already believed.

_Witcher-_

_Please take care of my dear Madi as I cannot. I knew that this day would come and I would not be able to keep her, but know that my heart is broken having to leave her. She is a special girl, more special than you already know or can imagine. You already know where she belongs. Bring her to her family. Love her. Keep her safe. Her destiny is in your hands. The love and safety that your family will bring to her will shape her and make her into what the world will one day need. Please tell her every day that I loved her, but I couldn’t keep her safe._

_A Worried Mother_

Bellamy looked down at Madi and smiled. He had already realized that much of his life had been predestined, it was something that he had often tried not to dwell upon. There were too many signs, too many dreams. His family was meant for something important and part of that was to keep this beautiful baby girl safe. She was theirs.

“Madi, I’m Bellamy.” He placed a light kiss on her forehead. “I’m going to bring you home where you will know nothing but love. You will be loved and you will be safe. Just as your mother wished.” 

The trip back to Buck was faster as he knew where he was headed. Bellamy kept Madi cradled close to his chest as Buck sped towards home. When he had left earlier his heart had been heavy and broken and now he headed back towards his family with a full heart and a joy that he felt in his bones. The one thing that he’d thought that he could never give to Clarke, a child, was exactly what he was bringing to her. The idea of a happy future was actually within his grasp. 

The trip back was made in half the time as Bellamy rode Buck hard. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon and he could only hope to make it back before they noticed that he had gone. Before they found the letters, before the heartbreak that they were sure to lead to. As he broke through the trees of the clearing in which the cabin stood, his eyes landed on Clarke who sat outside the cabin with his letter clutched in her hands as she cried.

Her eyes shot up and met his, brightening when she realized that he was back. He could almost hear her whisper his name as she watched him barrel across the clearing to her. He didn’t fight the smile that bloomed on his lips, matching hers as he came to a stop and dismounted Buck, careful of a sleeping Madi. 

Clarke’s eyes flashed down to the blanketed bundle in his arms, confused. “What is that?”

“Monty’s ritual worked, Clarke! Your prayers were answered.” Bellamy made to pull back the blanket, to show her Madi. “She is yours, Clarke. I knew from the moment I picked her up. She was meant for you and this family that you’ve built.”

“No!” Clarke shook her head vehemently, refusing to look at the baby. “This is not what I wanted. I wanted a child that was of my blood, not someone else’s child. How can this be the answer to the ritual?.”

“Clarke, there was a letter. They knew that I would come and that this child was meant for you. Her name is Madi. She is beautiful and she was meant to be yours.” Bellamy stepped towards Clarke again, stopping when she stepped further away from him. “Clarke?”

“This is not what I wanted,” Clarke whispered, her eyes looking between him and the bundle that he held. “Why can’t you understand that? This isn’t _my_ child. This isn’t what I wanted. She is not my blood, she isn’t mine. She can’t be mine.”

“How can you say that Clarke?” Raven stood in the doorway to the cabin, eyes filled with tears. “Blood does not mean family. We are your family and we are not blood. You do not have to birth a child for them to be yours. You love it and keep it safe. That is what makes a child yours. That is what makes a family. You and I do not share blood, but you are my sister, are you not?”

Clarke didn’t speak as she regarded Raven before glancing back towards Bellamy and the baby. “But this isn’t what I wanted.”

“It doesn’t matter what you wanted, Clarke. This is what you were given. You were given a miracle.” Raven shook her head. “Your prayers were heard by the Gods and were answered. You were given a child that you were told that you could never have. How can you turn your back on that just because it isn’t how you _wanted_ it? That would be like turning your back on me or Murphy or O or Lincoln.”

Clarke’s shoulders slumped, her head falling forward and Bellamy watched as the fight went out of her. She swallowed before looking up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Bellamy started walking to her again, grateful when she didn’t step away. “Just look at your child and you’ll know what I already know - that she’s yours.”

Clarke looked down at Madi as Bellamy placed the bundle into her arms. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she touched Madi’s cheek with her finger. “She is beautiful.” She looked up to meet Bellamy’s eyes. “She might not have been what I wished for, but she _is_ mine. Raven is right—blood does not equal family.”

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close as they both looked down at the sleeping child. “She is yours and she will be happy. _You_ will be happy.”

“I love her already. Hello, Madi. I’m Clarke. I’m your new mother. I will keep you safe and I will love you, always.” She leaned against Bellamy before looking to Raven, who still stood in the doorway to the cabin. “And you already have a big family full of people who will love you and spoil you. You are loved.”

“And she will love you, Clarke.” Bellamy kissed the top of Clarke’s head. “She is what you were wishing for, even if it wasn’t exactly how you planned it.”

“Yes.” Clarke kissed Madi’s forehead lightly. “I’m sure she is hungry. We should get some milk ready for her and she needs to meet the rest of her family.”

“Okay.” Bellamy let them go, watching as they headed into the house.

Clarke stopped just outside the door to turn and look back at him. “You’re coming aren’t you?”

Bellamy smiled. “Of course I’m coming.” He might not be able to always stay here, but he did belong here at her side with their family. “I’m going to put Buck up and then I’ll be inside.”

“I love you, Bellamy. Thank you.” Clarke’s smile was blinding and Bellamy knew that if he wasn’t already in love with her he would’ve fallen in love with her in that moment. Her eyes were full of so much love and happiness. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon and she loved him.

* * *

The week following Madi’s arrival was hard as they all adjusted to having a baby in the house. They were all exhausted from the odd hours, but the house was filled with joy and love. Jasper and Maya wed in Clarke’s special spot, the clearing where they had held the ritual that had brought Madi to them. Clarke preceded over the ceremony, a handfasting that left most of them in tears. Madi had laid in Bellamy’s arms giggling and babbling, already more advanced than other babies her age.

Bellamy awoke on the morning following the handfasting to find Clarke sitting on the end of the bed, Madi in her arms as she watched him. “Hey.”

Clarke’s smile was sad as she looked down at Madi for a moment before looking up to him again. “You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

Bellamy sighed as he sat up, moving down beside her. “I have to.”

“I know. I’ve always known that you would have to leave me again, but I’d hoped for more time.” 

“The longer I stay, the harder it will be to leave.” Bellamy pulled Clarke against his side as they both looked down at Madi. “It will already hurt to leave you both, but the more we get used to my being here, the more it will hurt when I leave. You know that I will be back.”

“I know.” Clarke leaned up and kissed him lightly. “We’re your family.”

“Yes, you are. And I love you all.”

“Well, the rest of your family woke up early to make you a going-away breakfast so you better get dressed before they come in here and drag you out.” Clarke stood up and headed towards the door, but stopped just short of it. “You know that we will miss you every day. _I_ will miss you every day.”

“And I will miss you.” Bellamy hurried across the room, his kiss frantic while still being careful of the sleeping baby she held. ‘I love you, Clarke. More than I have a right to. I will _always_ come back to you.”

“I know.” Clarke stepped around him and Bellamy knew that she was fighting tears. “And I will be here waiting, but hurry so I don’t have to send Murphy in here to get you. He was very excited about this breakfast he was making.”

“How did you all know that I would be leaving today?” Bellamy questioned. “I wasn’t even sure when I would be leaving.”

Clarke gave him a small smile over her shoulder. “How do you think? Monty had a dream.” With that she was gone, leaving Bellamy alone to gather himself and his things.

He didn’t have much and most of it was still packed from when he had left a mere week before, but Bellamy still took his time. He knew he had to leave. There weren’t enough witchers left in the world to defend it from the monsters that could ravage it, but he didn’t want to leave. He was happy here, he was loved here. But he had a duty to protect a world that couldn’t protect itself. It was his destiny.

Within fifteen minutes he was walking into the main room to find all of his friends—no, his family—waiting for him. The sadness was thick in the room, but they all fought to give him a smile as he stepped inside.

“Finally!” Murphy roared as he slapped Bellamy’s back. “I thought you were going to take all morning and then my wonderful masterpiece would be cold. Sit. I wouldn’t let them start without you.”

Bellamy found his seat next to Clarke, squeezing her hand lightly before turning back to the food spread out before them. “This looks and smells amazing, Murphy. Thank you.”

They ate, laughing, and telling stories while avoiding the topic of his leaving. This last meal that they shared would be a happy one, they were all determined for it to be so. It was drug out for longer than most of their meals as they put off the inevitable, but eventually, Bellamy stood up with a heavy sigh. “It’s time.”

The group fell silent around him and then suddenly he was surrounded by his family. Hugs and well wishes, tears falling through smiles. The goodbyes took longer than they should have because none of them wanted him to actually leave and Bellamy had never felt more loved. 

It was as he stood next to Buck once again that he turned to Miller. “It is your job to protect our family. I will keep the world safe while you keep them safe. I don’t think I could leave if you weren’t here.”

Miller pulled him in for a hug. “You know that I will keep them safe, but you keep yourself safe. I’m not going to be there to save your ass anymore.”

“I did just fine before you and I’ll do just fine without you.” Bellamy tried to force a smile as he fought against his tears. They may have only traveled together for a few years, but life on the road had been made easier with Miller at his side. It would be lonely on his own again.

“I’m sure you will.” Miller shook his head as a tear fell down his cheek. “Don’t die.”

“I’ll try my best.” Bellamy took a deep breath before turning to Clarke. He’d said goodbye to everyone else, even little Madi, but this one was going to be the hardest. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. “I love you so much.”

“And I, you.” Clarke pulled away to look up at him. “Just make sure to come back to us whenever you can. We’ll be waiting. _I’ll_ be waiting.”

Bellamy kissed her, light and chaste. “I _will_ be back.”

“I know.” Clarke’s eyes were free from tears. “Now, go. Protect the world.”

Bellamy kissed her forehead once more before mounting Buck. This time as he left, he turned back to watch them fade into the distance. As much as it hurt to leave, he knew they’d be right there waiting for him when he got back. He loved them more than anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I apologize for the delay in posting but I had to go out of town to help my sister after she had surgery and her internet sucks. So here is the last chapter of my big bang. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Thanks again to Mobi for being thebomb.com best beta ever.
> 
> If you have not seen Bri's artwork that she made to go along with this fic, please check it out [HERE](https://underbellamy.tumblr.com/post/625279366680788992/participating-in-my-first-ever-bellarkebigbang).
> 
> I have written another story that is a part of this universe already that I will be adding to the series shortly and I have MANY ideas for others to follow. Subscribe to the series if you would like to see what all I come up with! Kudos and comments are my life so feel free to drop me a line. If there's something specific you'd like to see in a future story let me know.

**_Ten years later_ **

Bellamy was finally headed home. It had been almost two years since he’d been able to make the trek back to his family. There had been so much upheaval in the world that he hadn’t been able to find his way home, but now he had no choice. War had made its way to Arkadia and he had to make sure that his family was safe.

Sanctum had declared war on Arkadia, led by the Primes. The Primes were the four ruling families of Sanctum, all very talented with magic. It wasn’t clear why they had waged war, but there were rumors: the Primes craved power and Arkadia had it.

War ravaged Arkadia as Sanctum’s soldiers pressed through, wiping out anyone that resisted. Bellamy had seen cities and villages completely destroyed, streets caked in blood and covered in bodies. He stopped and buried those that he could and helped those that had survived the attacks which had delayed his return home. The journey should have taken him two months, but it was nearly six by the time he returned to Shadow Valley. 

The soldiers were too close to his home. Bellamy needed to navigate around them without being detected, and it was slowing him down even more. He cursed himself for delaying so long—the war would be upon them in days.

Bellamy knew that his family would be preparing for the war. He had spoken to Octavia and Clarke as soon as the Sanctum soldiers had landed in their lands. He had kept in constant contact to keep them up to date on the movement of the soldiers and they’d promised that they would be ready, but he’d hoped for more time at home with his family before they were forced to fight. Instead, he had stopped to help others and now they would have barely any time before the fight reached them.

Finally free of the soldiers, Bellamy broke Buck into a sprint as he raced home. If they continued at this pace he’d be able to reach them before sunset. They’d both be exhausted, but at least it would allow him some time before the soldiers reached them. Time was not on their side. Bellamy gritted his teeth as he leaned closer to Buck, pushing him as hard as he could.

Bellamy slowed Buck as they entered the clearing around the cabin, taking in the activity around them. Raven was in her dragon form, towering over the others and the cabin before shifting back to her human form. Beside her, Monty was shifting between his unicorn and his human form. Bellamy knew that they had been working on improving their speed of shifting between their forms in case they needed to quickly shift during the battle. Miller was off to the side with Madi, Jasper, Emori, Harper, Maya, and Murphy. They each held swords in their hands as they sparred. Lincoln and Octavia were a little farther away, magic flying from their fingers at some targets that they had set up. The only one missing was Clarke.

“Bell!” Madi, who had been sparring with Jasper, cried out just before the clashing of swords and a stifled moan from Jasper, a thud following as he hit the ground. 

Bellamy slid from Buck as Madi ran across the clearing toward him. He didn’t try to fight his smile as he opened his arms, wrapping them around her when she launched herself at him. “There’s my girl.”

Madi wrapped her arms tight around his neck and nestled her face into him as they hugged, her tears leaking out onto his skin. “You were gone so long this time. I missed you.”

Bellamy held her close for a moment before pulling away from her so that he could meet her eyes. “I missed you so much Madi. And you know why I was away for so long.”

“I know.” Madi nodded, wiping the tears from her face. “But I still missed you.”

“Well, I’m here now. And look how big you’ve gotten.” Bellamy shook his head. At ten years old, Madi had to be almost as tall as Clarke. It killed him that he missed so much of her growing up. 

The rest of his family quickly surrounded him, making sure they all had their chance to give him a hug. Murphy ended up being the last one to hug him. “Clarke’s at the clearing.” He shot Bellamy a smirk as he stepped back. “Ya know, just in case you were wondering.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes as the others laughed. “Thanks, Murphy.” He pulled Madi close to him once more. “I’ll be back in a bit.” Then he headed toward the clearing, ignoring the calls that followed him. 

“Don’t be too long!” Raven’s laughter was clear in her voice.

Miller, letting his stoic facade drop for a moment called, “Have fun. Be safe.”

“Yeah, right. Like he’ll take long after two years.” Murphy didn’t bother trying to hide his laughter.

It had been two years since he’d last seen her, so Bellamy hurried to the clearing where he knew Clarke would be. He certainly didn’t care what everyone else thought of him. As soon as he was out of sight of their prying eyes he picked up his pace until he was running. The sooner he could see her, the better. He was already smiling as he stumbled to a stop in the clearing.

Clarke sat beside the pond in a simple sleeveless blue dress, her back to him. She hadn’t noticed his approach, so he snuck up and dropped down by her side. She jumped in surprise and he let out a laugh, turning to look at her. The laugh was cut short at the sight of tears streaming down her face. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy pulled her into his arms, holding her as close as he could. “What’s wrong?”

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t make it in time.” Clarke clung to him as sobs wracked her body. “For the last fortnight, I’ve been coming here every day, calling out to you so that you would know that you were needed at home. I didn’t know if you heard. I hoped, but I couldn’t be sure.”

Bellamy placed a kiss on her head as he sighed. “Why didn’t you just call me with O’s mirror? I would’ve come faster if I’d known that you needed me.”

It was Clarke’s turn to sigh as she pulled away, looking up at him. “ _I_ needed you. The woman, not the sorceress. That didn’t seem like reason enough to bother you—I knew that you were on your way. I know that you were coming as fast as you could. I just hoped that my calls would spur you on faster. I just needed you here with me.”

Bellamy cupped her face and smiled down at her. “You needing me is reason enough for me to be in a hurry.” He kissed her lips lightly before pulling back, leaning his forehead against hers with his eyes still closed. “But they’re close—closer than I thought they would be. We don’t have long until they’ll be here.”

“I know.” Clarke’s voice was soft. “The Arkadian army is camped nearby as well. This war has come straight to our doorstep.”

“I wish that it hadn’t.” Bellamy started to pull away, stopping when Clarke whimpered. “I wish that we could avoid this war altogether.”

“Me too, but you know that we can’t.” Clarke kissed him again, still chaste. “I’m so glad that you’re home.”

“Me, too. And please tell me when you need me. Use the mirror, tell me you need me here. I will _always_ come when you need me. You will never be a bother.” Bellamy pulled away just far enough to meet her eyes. “I love you. I will _always_ come home when you need me.”

Their lips met again, but this time it wasn’t chaste as their tongues slipped together and hands began to wander. Bellamy slowly lowered her to the ground until she lay on her back, bracing himself on his arms for just a moment as he looked down at her. “You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.”

Clarke smiled as her hands reached up to cup his face. “I love you Bellamy, but I don’t need sweet talk right now. I need you inside of me _now_.”

Bellamy laughed. “Your wish is my command.” He kissed her and reached down to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. Luckily it was a simple dress with just a few buttons—within seconds he was pushing it down her shoulders and down to her hips. 

She was bare underneath and Bellamy’s hands covered her round breasts, pulling moans from the both of them as he squeezed lightly. Bellamy broke the kiss to take one of her nipples into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue as he rolled the other between his fingers. 

Clarke jerked her hips up against him, seeking friction. Bellamy smiled against her breast as he looked up at her. “In a hurry?”

“I’m not sure what gave you the impression that I _wasn’t_ in a hurry.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Dick.”

“You know you like it.” Bellamy laughed as he ducked away to avoid Clarke’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing.” He slid down her body, pushing her dress down over her hips and off before removing her undergarments, and then she was completely bare to him. A glance at her face told him that she did not have the patience for him to go down on her. He loved the taste of her, but this time she couldn’t wait. 

Bellamy leaned down and pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking as he teased her entrance with a finger. She was already so wet. He moaned against her as his finger moved into her, pumping in just once before he added another finger. Her hips moved against him as he pushed her toward her climax. He knew that it wouldn’t take long, she was too primed. He curled his fingers on his next thrust and Clarke cried out as he hit the bundle of nerves inside. In less than a minute she was falling over the edge and Bellamy lowered himself to lap at her juices, moaning at her wonderful taste.

Clarke came down quickly and pulled him up by his hair to kiss her. “That’s enough. I need you to get up here and fuck me.” 

Between the two of them, they disrobed him quickly and then he flipped her over onto her hands and knees as he stroked himself in his hand a few times. “We both know that this time won’t last long, might as well make sure that it’s in a position that is likely to get you to come again.”

Clarke glanced over her shoulder, a grin on her face. “You don’t hear me complaining, do you?”

Bellamy’s hand landed on her hip as he guided himself into her. With a quick thrust, he was fully seated in her and they both moaned at the sensation. He pulled most of the way out as he grabbed both of her hips, pulling her back to meet his thrust, more forcefully than he needed to.

“Yes.” Clarke’s moans filled the clearing as one of her hands circled his wrist. “Hard and fast, that’s what I want.”

Bellamy was more than willing to comply. He adjusted his stance so that he could pound into her. It wasn’t long before she was clenching around him and he could feel himself nearing the edge. He dropped his grip on one of her hips to reach around and rub quick circles over her clit. 

With just a few more strokes she was falling over the edge, screaming out his name. His thrusts became more erratic as he focused on his own release, which he quickly found. They collapsed onto the ground, winded and exhausted. 

Bellamy pulled her close to him, playing with her fingers as he kissed her head. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Clarke gave him a soft smile before pulling him down for another kiss. “But we really need to get back.”

“I know.” Bellamy sighed, holding her close for just another moment before rolling over to get dressed. 

They dressed together in silence before joining hands and heading back to their family. There would be time for the two of them once this was over, but for now, they had to focus on everyone and not just themselves. They walked back slowly, not speaking - just enjoying one another’s company.

Too soon they were back home, watching their family who had once again gone back to practicing. This time it was a young toddler that noticed them first. Bellamy’s head swung to Clarke, eyebrows raised. “And who is this?”

Clarke laughed as she leaned down to scoop up the boy. “This is Jordan.”

“Well, hello there Jordan. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Bellamy.” Bellamy reached over to squeeze his hand.

_“Bell-meeeeee!”_ Bellamy jumped at the joyous squeal sounding in his head.

“What?” Bellamy’s eyes were wide when they met Clarke’s once again.

“Jordan is Monty and Harper’s son.” Clarke reached over to hand the boy to Bellamy. “He’s been hearing stories about you since he was inside Harper’s belly.”

Bellamy shifted Jordan to his hip, laughing as the boy’s chubby hands tangled into his hair, but his eyes never left Clarke’s. “Harper and Monty? But….I don’t understand. What about Monty and Miller?” His eyes flashed across the clearing, watching as Miller and Monty shared a sweet kiss.

“Monty and Miller were talking about adopting a baby. Harper offered an alternative. She offered to have a child with them. She wanted to be a mother.” Clarke’s attention shifted to Harper who was sparring with Emori. “She said that she didn’t know if she would ever fall in love and she loved them both so they decided to have a baby. They’re already talking about having another one sometime soon. It works for them.”

Bellamy smiled as he untangled Jordan’s hands from his hair. “I’m not judging. I was just a little concerned, I guess? As long as they’re happy, I’m happy. You know that.”

Clarke grabbed his hand again, leading him across to where the others were gathered. “I know.”

The sparring and talking stopped as they approached. Madi ran over, throwing her arms around Bellamy again. “You’re back.”

“I told you I wouldn’t be gone long. I just needed to find your mom.” Bellamy ran a hand over Madi’s hair before passing Jordan to Maya. “We have a lot to do. The Sanctum soldiers are a day out - two at most. We need to set up some wards so we know when they’re attacking. We don’t want to be surprised.”

“We’re already on it, big brother.” Octavia shook her head. “You know that we’re not helpless, right? There are wards set up five miles in each direction, ten miles out as well. Clarke has been talking with the Commander of the Arkadia soldiers, Indra. We’ve had a plan in place for weeks.”

“Clarke offered to let the battle happen on our land where we’re more powerful.” Miller’s arm was around Monty as he spoke.

“This will be the final stand for Arkadia and we won’t fail.” Clarke’s eyes met with each member of her family before once again meeting Bellamy’s. “We’re as ready as we can be. We _will_ win this battle and this war. Arkadia will _not_ fall to Sanctum.”

“What about Jordan and Madi?” Bellamy’s eyes fell to Jordan who was now running around the adults as a unicorn as his arm tightened around Madi.

“Jordan and I will be staying at the cabin.” It was Madi who answered him, her eyes wide. “Mom, Auntie O, and Uncle Lincoln are going to do a protection spell on the cabin. It’s strong—really strong. I’ve been training with my sword. If anyone gets through I’ll keep us safe.”

Pride bubbled in Bellamy for Madi and his family. He might not have been here to help them prepare, but they’d readied themselves without him. “Of course you will, Mads.” He turned his attention back to the others. “Now, what does a guy have to do to get some food and a drink around here?”

They all laughed, Murphy already heading for the kitchen. “You’re lucky I like you, Blake. I’ll have some food ready soon. You’ll have to figure out the drinks on your own.”

Within an hour they were gathered around the table, Bellamy listening as the others filled him in on the events of the last two years. Each time they tried to ask him about what he had been up to since he’d been gone he would redirect the conversation. He didn’t want to tell them about all of the death and destruction that he had seen. The horror and despair that had been spread across Arkadia. They needed to focus on the upcoming battle, not hear about the battles that had already been lost.

Bellamy pushed those thoughts from his mind as he listened to Murphy tell a story about how Raven and Emori had nearly thrown him off of the roof for a prank that he had played on them. A prank that had resulted in both of the girls losing all of their hair. If it hadn’t been for Clarke fixing it Bellamy knew for sure that they _would_ have killed him. 

He looked around the table as a warmth washed over him. He was finally home, surrounded by his family. It was the best feeling in the world. Maybe the second best feeling in the world. He smiled to himself as Clarke wrapped her hand in his. Loving her was definitely the best feeling in the world. As he settled back into his seat he just hoped that they would all make it through the battle unscathed. He wanted more times like this. 

* * *

The sun was just peaking over the horizon on the second day following Bellamy’s return when he heard a loud clanging noise. One of the wards had been set off. Bellamy jumped out of the bed and threw his clothes on as he watched Clarke close her eyes for a moment before following him out of the bed.

“They’re heading towards our clearing.” Clarke’s words were sad, shoulders dropping as she looked at the floor. “I wish this didn’t have to happen there.”

Bellamy walked over to her and kissed her lightly. “It makes sense that this is where we will meet them. You’re more powerful here. This will give us the best chance of winning.”  
  


“Yes, but it’ll always be sullied by the battle. It’s my favorite place and what if we can never go there without thinking of the battle?” Clarke’s eyes were glazed over with tears as she pulled away from him to finish dressing.

“That’s not a bad thing, Clarke. You’ll always be able to remember how we beat Sanctum in _our_ place.” Bellamy pulled on his shoes, eyes never leaving Clarke.

“That’s if we do win.” Clarke sniffled as she shoved her own shoes on before throwing the door open. “We need to say goodbye to Madi and Jordan.”

Noise filled the cabin all around them as their family readied themselves for battle. Bellamy followed Clarke down the hallway into the main room where Madi sat against the wall, Jordan wrapped in her arms and her sword beside them. Madi’s eyes moved to them as they entered the room, her chin rising. “I’m ready.”

Clarke didn’t speak, she just opened her arms. Madi scrambled up, Jordan still in her arms and threw herself at Clarke. Clarke’s arms closed around the pair, holding them close to her. “I know you are, Mads. I know you are.”

Bellamy moved up, wrapping his arms around them as well. Jordan had tears in his eyes as he glanced between Madi and Clarke. He was too young to truly understand what was going on around him, but he could sense the fear, the urgency around him. Madi was fighting back her tears, her small body shaking occasionally as a sob would shake itself loose. Clarke cried silently, tears coursing down her cheeks as she held their two youngest members of their family. 

Bellamy closed his eyes, using his arms and his will to support them. He willed his strength to be enough for them. He didn’t flinch when he felt more bodies, more arms wrapping around them. As the others readied themselves and made their way to the front room they added themselves to the embrace.

“I love you all.” Clarke’s words were quiet, but they were strong. “Our love will make us stronger. Remember that.”

They broke apart slowly, each saying their goodbyes to the two that they were leaving behind. As they headed for the door, Bellamy turned back to find Madi standing with Jordan still in her arms, sword in one hand and head held high. He didn’t doubt for a moment that Madi would be able to keep both of them safe.

Once outside they paused just long enough to allow Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln to raise the protection spell. Bellamy could feel the power ripple through the air, brushing across his skin as the invisible barrier rose. No one said a word as they turned to head toward the battle, Bellamy at Clarke’s side. Their hands brushed for a moment and Bellamy felt just a spark of her power run up his arm. They were as ready as they could be, and he knew that his family would defend their land with their lives if it came to that—though he hoped that it would not. 

Bellamy shook his head to break himself from these thoughts, choosing to instead focus only on the battle ahead. He could fight and he could fight well, but he would have to forget about his family for the time being and trust that they would keep themselves safe. As Clarke’s fingers entwined with his, he drew in a shaky breath and steeled himself. This was just another battle.

* * *

Together they stood in the center of the clearing with Clarke in the center, Bellamy to her right and Miller to her left. Their group spread out, weapons raised as the soldiers from both sides met all around them. The sounds of swords clashing, striking shields, and slicing bodies rose around them, but their attention remained on one thing: the twelve Primes.

The Primes crossed the clearing with the Lightbournes leading the way: Josephine, Russell, and Simone. Josephine’s eyes wandered over the group before returning to Clarke, a small smile on her face. “I told you that we’d meet again, Clarke.” 

Even with the cries of battle all around them, Bellamy could hear Josephine clearly. The sounds were muffled to his ears, and when he looked around he saw that they were separated from the rest of the battle by magic. The magic glistened in the air, just a slight difference in the air—something just a little bit off. It was something that he could see because he knew what he was looking for as it arched over them placing the Primes and his family inside the dome-like barrier. 

“Josie, you don’t have to do this.” Clarke took a step forward but stopped when Bellamy’s hand shot out to wrap around her arm. “We don’t need to be at war.”

Over the last two days, Clarke had filled them in on how she and Josephine had attended Azgeda, the school that all potential sorceresses had to attend, at the same time. She had always been a petty woman, jealous of how easy magic was for Clarke—of how powerful Clarke was. Clarke had tried to befriend the other girl, but Josephine had wanted none of it. Clarke knew that they would meet Josephine and the other Primes on the battlefield—it was what all of the dreams had predicted.

Josephine laughed, bitter and cruel. “Of course we don’t _need_ to be at war, but I want to be at war, Clarke. I want to take everything from you.”

“But why?” It was Bellamy who spoke as he stepped up to stand next to Clarke fully.

Josephine’s head tilted to the side slightly as she looked at him. “Because I need to be the most powerful sorceress and as long as Clarke is alive I can’t be.” She shrugged. “When I destroy Wanheda, I will be the most powerful sorceress in all the lands and then I will be untouchable.”

“I don’t want to fight you, Josie.” Clarke’s hands remained at her side as all of her attention remained on the other blonde.

Josephine shrugged, the smirk never leaving her mouth. “Then surrender, offer yourself as a sacrifice and this can all end right here and right now.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” It was Raven who spoke, calling out from her spot near the back of their group. 

“Then we fight and you all die.” Josephine raised her hand, a spark of black flame appearing in her palm. “It’ll be more fun this way.”

Bellamy turned to the other Primes. “Why are you doing this? She’s power-crazed. How can you follow her?”

“With my daughter leading us we will become the most powerful people in the world. Sanctum will rule all.” Russell’s eyes met Bellamy’s and they were completely empty of empathy.

“And the rest of you?” Bellamy shook his head as his eyes roved over the rest of the Primes. 

Bellamy had done his research on the Primes when the Sanctum army had forced their way into Arkadia. To one side stood Priya and her son Ryker, both appearing to be in their mid-twenties, but Bellamy knew that Priya was almost 200-years old and Ryker was at least 50. Beside them stood Caleb and his two daughters Jasmine and Miranda. Caleb was older than Priya and his daughters were closer to Clarke’s age, having been at Azgeda just a few years after Clarke and Josephine. On the other side of the Lightbournes stood Victor and Faye and their two children Daniel and Kaylee. Victor and Faye were both young, both under 50 and their children were both actually in their 20s. They all appeared young and beautiful, but even from this distance, Bellamy could feel their power. 

“We stand behind the Lightbournes,” Ryker called out. “Russell and Simone have led our people for over 300 years and Josephine has been by their side for over 100. They have never led us astray and have only ever made us more powerful. We will follow them until our deaths.”

As Josephine stepped ahead of the rest of the Primes Bellamy’s attention was pulled to the battle going on around them. He watched as Commander Indra sliced her way through a group of five Sanctum soldiers as her own soldiers were falling around her. He couldn’t tell what side was winning as bodies from both sides hit the ground.

“You know I heard the most interesting story a few years back, Clarkey. I hear that you have more to lose now than you did.” Josephine’s voice was taunting. “I hear you have a daughter now and the visions that have been shared with me tell me she will be more powerful than even yourself. I can’t wait to get my hands on her once you're dead.”

“Shut your mouth, Josie.” The warning was clear in Clarke’s voice as her whole body tensed up.

“What was her name again?” Josephine tapped her chin with her fingers before snapping. “Oh yes! _Madi_. What a beautiful name. Do you know what would be an even better name? Sheidheda.”

Bellamy didn’t recognize the name, but he could see the anger rising in Clarke and knew that she was beginning to lose control. Her hands came up, a flash of white lightning forming between her hands before shooting towards Josephine. 

Josephine quickly deflected the attack. “Tsk, tsk. You know what happens when you lose your temper Clarke: you lose control.” She glanced over her shoulder at the other Primes. “Do your worst.”

Bellamy let out a battle cry as he launched himself across the clearing towards Russell, dodging the magical attacks aimed at him. Around him, he could hear his family engaging in battle with the Primes. His sword swung down just as a sword appeared in Russell’s hands. 

“It won’t be that easy, witcher.” Russell grinned as he pushed back against Bellamy using not just his physical strength, but his magical strength.

Bellamy set his feet, not allowing himself to be thrown. “I didn’t think that it would be.” He raised his sword again as he heard Raven let out a roar that shook the entire clearing. “But I’m not worried.”

“I’ll poison your daughter against you.” Josephine’s voice filtered through the noise of the battle, somehow still crystal clear. “With her, I’ll make the world bleed. All the lands will be drenched in blood. Sheidheda will rule over all with fear—with me pulling the strings of course. It will be glorious.”

“You’ll never have her, Josephine. I won’t allow it.” It was harder to hear Clarke over the noise around him. 

“You’re going to have no choice, Clarkey.” Josephine continued to taunt Clarke.

Bellamy’s sword met Russell’s again, the force singing up his arms. He used his strength to spin them so that he could keep Josephine and Clarke in the corner of his vision. Pulling his sword back again he faked a swing, pulling back at the last second before sliding the blade into Russell’s belly. 

Russell sunk to his knees, sword falling from his hand and disappearing as the magic that had called it forth was lost. Bellamy pulled his sword out, watching as Russell clutched at his wound. Bellamy’s eyes moved over the battlefield to see how the others were fairing.

Raven stood over Priya, claws dug deep into the woman’s body as her teeth sank into Ryker’s side. Murphy was on the ground, his sword just out of his reach as Caleb made his way toward him. Jasmine laid on the ground, eyes wide and unseeing while Emori fought off Miranda. Octavia and Lincoln were exchanging spells with Simone and she was obviously more powerful than them individually, but they were keeping her on her toes as they worked together. She was beginning to tire, but he could tell that his sister was just warming up.

On his other side, Jasper was fighting off both Daniel and Kaylee, protecting Maya who was wounded, one hand clutched to a bloody wound on her side. Her hand was on the ground as she whispered words that didn’t reach his ears before tree roots sprung from the ground and wrapped around the siblings’ legs, halting their movements. Harper’s sword had already landed several blows on Faye and it appeared that at least some of Faye’s spells had landed on Harper as well. Both women were still standing, but they were moving slowly and cautiously. Monty and Miller moved in tandem, weaving from side to side as they avoided the magical attacks being thrown at them. Monty lowered his head at the same time as Miller raised his sword. Bellamy couldn’t say for sure who landed the killing blow as Miller sliced Victor’s head clean off and Monty’s horn slid into the man’s chest.

Clarke and Josephine stood only feet apart, throwing spells and blocking as quickly as they could. Bellamy could already begin to read the worry on Josephine’s face. She must’ve thought that this would be an easy battle for them to win, but Bellamy’s family was strong. They could beat the Primes.

“Everyone you love will die here on this battlefield and there will be no one left to stop me.” Josephine laughed, turning her attention to Bellamy. “And _he’ll_ be the first one to die.” A flash of black fire shot towards him and he barely had time to duck and roll out of the way.

“I will kill them all, Clarke, and make you watch. Only then will I kill you and take that child for my own. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Josephine shot another shot of the magic fire at Bellamy, but he was able to move out of the way just in time again.

“NOOOOO!!!!” Clarke bellowed, her voice rising above all of the other noises as she knelt on the ground, a white light shining out from her skin. Her eyes jerked up to look at Josephine and they were glowing red. The light around Clarke grew and grew until it was surrounding her in ten feet in all directions, engulfing Josephine as well. The spells that Josephine was throwing at her just bounced away before they could reach Clarke as the light turned to burn red like Clarke’s eyes. “You will _not_ win and you will go nowhere near Madi. She is MINE!!!” 

Clarke’s hands flew outward and the red light that had surrounded her burst outward as a loud boom shook the clearing. Bellamy’s hands grabbed at his ears, deafened by the noise, and his eyes slammed shut as the bright light rushed toward him. He let out a scream as the power washed over him and burned him painfully. His body hit the ground hard and everything went black.

* * *

Bellamy’s eyes blinked against the bright sunlight as he tried to figure out where the hell he was. He was outside, but he couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. He turned his head to the side and saw Russell, his unconscious body bound to the ground with a shimmering red light. 

Bellamy jerked up. There had been a battle. Clarke had released a wave of energy that had knocked him out. He struggled to his feet, eyes sweeping the clearing. Josephine and Simone were also bound to the ground with the same shimmering light as Russell, still unconscious. He could see his family slowly rousing, all back in human form. 

Then his eyes landed on Clarke. She was pale, a thin stream of blood trailing from her nose, not moving at all. He ran to her, dropping to his knees beside her as he shook her. “Clarke? Wake up, Clarke.” He pushed the hair back from her face. “Clarke, I need you to wake up. Please.” He lifted her so that she was half in his lap, hugging her to him as the tear began to fall. “Please, Clarke. I love you. I need you to wake up for me, please.”

A small hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Bell, she used a lot of power on that last strike. She’s not going to wake up yet. She’s going to have to rest for a while at least.” Octavia’s voice was quiet.

“She disintegrated the Sanctum soldiers.” Jasper’s voice was filled with awe. “There’s nothing left but dust.”

“The other Primes too.” Miller’s voice was coming closer as he spoke.

Bellamy looked up to find his family gathering around them before looking around the clearing. They were right. The Arkadia soldiers were slowly waking, but all around them, the air was filled with black dust. “Miller, I need to get Clarke back to the cabin.”

“Go. I’ll find Indra, we’ll figure out what needs to be done here. I will make sure that the Lightbournes are secure and will make it back to Polis with her.” Miller’s eyes were already sweeping the clearing, taking in the remnants of the battle. “You take care of Clarke and I’ll take care of everything here.” 

“We’ll stay and help.” Raven’s voice wavered only a bit as her eyes flickered over Clarke’s still form. 

“Lincoln and I will find Roan. He’s the best healer I know.” Octavia’s hand finally lifted from his shoulder as she stepped back. “We’ll meet you at the cabin.”

Bellamy’s eyes were swimming with tears as they scanned the others around them. Many of his family were beaten and bleeding, but they were all standing on their own and looking determined. He nodded his head, acknowledging that he had heard their words but didn’t speak as he stood with Clarke in his arms. 

As he headed back to the cabin his thoughts were all over the place. What if she had used too much power? What if she didn’t come back from this? Yes, they’d won the war, but at what cost? They couldn’t lose Clarke— _he_ couldn’t lose Clarke. She had to be okay, he couldn’t even begin to imagine a world without her in it. 

The trek through the woods to their home felt like it took years, but Bellamy knew that it couldn’t have been more than half an hour. His tears had dried by the time he entered the clearing, but his thoughts were still swimming. He couldn’t focus on anything, try as he might. His body was working on automatic, feet continuing to the cabin and into it without a thought. He only came to a stop when he found himself at the end of a sword.

“Mom?” The sword clanged to the ground as Madi drew closer, hands running up and down Clarke’s arm. “Is she okay? What happened?”

Bellamy shook his head, closing his eyes to force himself to focus. He couldn’t fall apart in front of Madi. She needed him to be strong. “She saved us, Madi.” Bellamy tried to force a smile but knew from the fear in her eyes that he failed. “She used too much power. Octavia told me that she needed to rest, to recover her strength. She and Lincoln are getting a healer to come to take a look at her. Why don’t you shut the door, grab Jordan, and meet me in her bedroom?”

Madi nodded slowly as she stepped out of the way, allowing Bellamy to pass. He knew the way to Clarke’s bedroom like the back of his hand. When he was here it was also his bedroom, though he still called it Clarke’s room. The door was still open from their hurried exit this morning, allowing him to move into the room unobstructed. 

Bellamy lowered Clarke to the bed gently, turning to wet a cloth in the jar of water that they kept on the dresser. When he turned around to head back to the bed, he found Madi and Jordan hesitating in the doorway. “It’s fine, Madi. Why don’t the two of you get up on the bed with her? Let her know that you’re here.” He waited until they clamored onto the bed before he lowered himself onto the edge by Clarke, using the wetted cloth to wipe the blood and dirt from her face.

“She’s going to be okay, isn’t she, Bellamy?” Madi’s voice was quiet and he could tell that she was fighting tears, trying to be brave.

Bellamy paused. He didn’t want to lie to her. “I don’t know, Mads.” He looked up to meet her eyes. “I wish that I could tell you that I was sure that she would be fine, but I just don’t know.”

Madi nodded, pulling Jordan closer to her side. “She has to be okay.”

Jordan struggled away from Madi, lying his head on Clarke’s stomach. _“Auntie Clarke?”_ His voice sounded in all their heads, wavering.

Bellamy closed his eyes, fighting against the tears that wanted to spill as he laid his hand on the young boy’s head. “She’s resting, Jordan.”

Jordan didn’t move or speak, but silent tears began to fall down his face. As Madi watched him cry she apparently couldn’t keep her own tears at bay any longer. She laid down beside Jordan, an arm over him as she laid her head beside his on Clarke. 

Bellamy felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched the children cry, but quickly wiped it away and steeled himself. He had to be there for them. He couldn’t lose it. He pushed the hair from their faces before lying his hand over their entwined fingers.

He didn’t know how long they sat there, but both Madi and Jordan had fallen asleep as he watched over the three of them. Once their tears had slowed he’d told them stories that his mother had told him when he’d been young. Even after they slipped into slumber he’d just kept talking, telling the stories. It gave him something to focus on besides his worry.

“Bell?”

Bellamy turned his head to find Octavia, Lincoln, and another man standing in the doorway. He glanced back at the bed before standing with a sigh, his body complaining from being in the same bent position for what he had to assume had been hours. “You’re the healer?” He kept his voice low, wanting to avoid waking the children.

The man stepped forward with a nod. “I’m Roan.” He was tall and muscular with hair falling past his shoulders, half of it gathered back with a tie. “Can I take a look at her?”

Bellamy nodded, stepping back to allow Roan to pass. His arm automatically went around Octavia as she stepped up next to him, leaning her head against him. “Roan has known Clarke practically her whole life. Their parents were friends, they grew up together. He’ll do whatever he can for her, I promise.”

Bellamy nodded, eyes never leaving Roan as he laid his hands on Clarke’s forehead. His hands glowed with warm blue light for a few seconds before his shoulders dropped, hands falling away from Clarke. His eyes were sad when he turned to meet Bellamy’s gaze. “I healed her physically, but there’s more going on than that. She used a lot of power. Usually, I would say that she just needs to sleep it off, but I don’t even feel her. I tried to reach her, but I couldn’t find her. I don’t know if she’ll wake up.”

Bellamy saw red, losing all sense of himself as his anger overrode him. It was two sets of strong arms wrapping around him and Madi’s quiet voice that brought him back to himself.

“Bellamy?”

He froze, eyes flashing around the room. Roan lay on the floor, hand to his bleeding nose with Octavia at his side. The arms around him had to belong to Miller and Lincoln. In the doorway, his family spilled into the room. Madi sat up on the bed, eyes wide as she watched him. He felt all of the fight leave his body, going fully limp. Miller and Lincoln let him slide to the ground as he burst into tears, sobs wracking his body. What were they going to do if she never woke up? How could he ever live in a world where Clarke was dead?

* * *

Each member of their family took turns sitting vigil with Clarke as they awaited signs of improvement—any sign that she would wake up. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. They spoke to her for hours at a time, catching her up on their lives, telling her stories, and singing her songs. They didn’t speak about the fact that she hadn’t woken up, instead speaking of what they would do to celebrate once she did. Life continued on as life always did. The Lightbournes were put on trial then executed. The queen sent soldiers and relief to Sanctum, adopting their people as her own. Peace reigned the lands once again.

While they ignored the fact that the more time that passed the less likely Clarke was to wake up, it was only because they all had hope that she would make it. None of them wanted to think about what it would mean if she didn’t. Bellamy stayed, never leaving for more than a few hours at a time. He wouldn’t abandon his family when they needed him. The rest of the world would just have to deal with its problems on their own.

Two months following the battle, Bellamy found himself alone in the cabin as the others had gone into town. After seeing them off he had headed back to Clarke’s room to find that he wasn’t as alone as he’d thought. Madi laid on the bed, sobbing and sprawled atop Clarke. Madi had been fighting so hard to hide her pain and her fear so that the others wouldn’t worry about her. Seeing her like this broke Bellamy’s heart.

He moved around the bed and climbed up, pulling Madi into his arms. “Madi, you know that Clarke wouldn’t want this for you.”

“Mom wanted a lot of things, Bellamy.” Madi jerked herself from his arms, face defiant under her tears. “Do you know what the number one thing was that she wanted? She wanted _you_. She wanted you here with us and not off saving the world. That was what she wanted most in the world, but she didn’t get that either.”

Madi’s words felt like a dagger to Bellamy’s heart. He knew that was the one thing that Clarke had wanted and the one thing he couldn’t give her. “I know. Trust me, I know. I would give _anything_ to be able to give that to her, Madi. Anything.” His eyes fell to Clarke. “I would give anything to make all of her wishes come true, but I felt like it would be selfish to stay here then.” His eyes rose to meet Madi’s again. “But now I know that’s not true. I’m not going anywhere, Madi. Even if Clarke doesn’t wake up-” He swallowed hard, forcing himself to continue over the lump in his throat. “Even if she doesn’t wake up, I’m done with that. I won’t leave you again. I promise.” 

Madi’s brow furrowed for a moment. “You’d give up being a witcher? For me?”

“I can’t give up being a witcher, Madi. I have a duty to keep these lands safe. I can’t walk away from that.” He reached for her hand when she jerked away from him. “But I already have word being spread. If my services are needed I can be reached here in Shadow Valley. Octavia will portal either Miller or myself to where we are needed and then portal us back. I should never have to be gone for more than a few days at a time. I _promise_.”

Madi stared at him for a few moments before throwing herself into his arms, sobbing once again. “Thank you, Bellamy. Thank you. I didn’t know what we’d do without you here.”

“I love you, Madi. I should’ve told you sooner.” Bellamy’s eyes fell shut as he held her close. “You won’t ever be alone.”

Quiet, raspy words sounded out from beside them. “Do you mean that?”

Bellamy and Madi broke apart, their eyes wide as their heads swung toward Clarke. Clarke’s eyes were open and on them, the question clear in her eyes.

“Mom!” Madi threw herself at Clarke, tears of relief falling from her eyes.

Bellamy inched across the bed. “Clarke? You’re awake?”

Clarke opened her mouth to speak before clearing her throat. “Did you mean what you said, Bellamy?”

Bellamy took her hand into his, squeezing lightly. “Yes. Yes, I absolutely meant every word I said. My family is here and this is where I belong. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize.” 

Clarke smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes. “It doesn’t matter how long it took, as long as you finally realized it.”

“Madi, we need to let everyone else know that Clarke is awake.” Bellamy’s eyes shot up to where Madi was now sitting beside Clarke. “Can you go try and reach Octavia on the mirror while I talk to Clarke?”

Madi nodded, smiling through the few tears that still fell down her cheeks. “Yeah, I’ll let them know they need to come home.” She leaned over and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “I’m so glad that you’re okay, Mom. I was worried.” 

Bellamy watched as Madi ran from the room before turning back to Clarke. “Do you know what happened?”

“I know that I used too much power. I drew all the power from our spot and lashed out. And then I was inside my head.” Clarke shook her head. “What happened?”

“You knocked out _everyone_ with that blast of power.” Bellamy gave her a small smile. “I can promise you that no one will ever question who the most powerful sorceress is again. You defeated the Sanctum soldiers and the Primes all at once. When we woke up the only ones left were the Lightbournes. They were put on trial and were executed. Sanctum is now part of Arkadia.”

Clarke nodded slowly. “Good.” She paused for a moment. “I could hear all of you speaking to me, but I couldn’t wake up. I was trapped inside my mind. I screamed out to you all, but you couldn’t hear me. When you told Madi that you were home and that you wouldn’t be leaving again, it freed me from whatever was holding me back. It was still a fight, but it was a fight that came much easier.”

Bellamy sighed, leaning down to press a short kiss to her lips. “I’m so glad that you’re awake. I don’t know what I would do without you and I never want to find out.”

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the thudding of feet running down the hallway just before their entire family spilled into the room. Everyone rushed to the bed, hugging Clarke and telling her how much they loved her.

Bellamy backed away to make sure that everyone had their time with her because he knew that he had the rest of their lives to be with her and with them. This was where he belonged and he would never forget it again.

* * *

**_Six months later_ **

The spring day was bright, not a cloud in the sky. Sunlight streamed down between the trees, filtering over the clearing. Standing there now, it was hard to believe that there had been a bloody battle here just six months ago. The flowers were blooming, the waterfall crashing made beautiful music along with the birds that flitted around where they stood.

Bellamy smiled first at Octavia who stood to his left and then at Lincoln who stood before them. Today was the day, the day that he finally made Clarke his wife. Their family stood gathered around them, parting in the middle to reveal Raven walking toward them a bouquet of brightly colored flowers grasped in her hands. She walked slowly toward them, a grin on her face as she winked at Bellamy. Madi followed behind her with Jordan, both of them dropping flower petals to the ground. Madi hugged him when she reached him before leading Jordan to stand beside Raven.

Bellamy took a deep breath before returning his attention to the spot that he knew Clarke would soon appear. He knew she would be beautiful, she always was, but she took his breath away. Dressed in a flowing white dress that tied at the shoulders, dipping low in the front and back. There were white flowers braided into her blonde curls, her lips painted in a bold red and eyes lined in black. She was striking. In her hands, she held a bouquet of white flowers. 

Her eyes locked with Bellamy and they both smiled, lighting up their faces. This was a moment that had been a long time coming and Bellamy could not wait to make her his wife. Their eyes stayed on one another as she walked toward him, slowly but with purpose. Bellamy knew that the others were still there, but he could see nothing but Clarke. Clarke, the woman that he loved. 

His hands reached out to her as soon as she was close enough and he was pulling her in for a kiss. Clarke laughed against his lips and he was smiling even as he was pulling away. “I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to wait until _after_ the ceremony to kiss.”

“I couldn’t help myself.” Bellamy couldn’t do anything but grin down at her. “You look stunning.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” Clarke reached up to adjust his collar for a moment before shaking her head and turning her attention to Lincoln.

_“Auntie Clarke pretty.”_ Jordan grinned at them as Madi leaned down to shush him.

“Thank you.” Clarke leaned down to place a soft kiss on the young boy’s head. “It’s okay, Madi.”

Madi shrugged. “I just want to make sure you actually get married, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry, Mads. We are _definitely_ getting married today.” Bellamy grinned over Clarke’s head at the younger girl. “We aren’t leaving this clearing until we’re married. That much I can promise you.”

“Well then maybe you should focus on Lincoln and let him get on with the ceremony.” Octavia elbowed him in his side, but the grin on her face let him know she was just giving him a hard time. 

“Yes, let’s do that. Lincoln?” Bellamy nodded his head at his brother-in-law.

“Today we are here to celebrate the love of two people that we all love dearly ourselves.” Lincoln’s voice was loud and clear, ringing out across the clearing. “Clarke and Bellamy love deeply and with their whole selves. Not just one another, but us that they consider family as well.”

“When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, and of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in the terror of the ebb. We are afraid it will never return.

“We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity, when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity, in freedom.

“The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, not forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now.

“Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits—islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides of life.” 

Lincoln lifted the silken rope that he had been holding. “The promises that you make to one another today and the ties that I bind will strengthen your union, spanning years and continents. Please link hands and look into one another’s eyes.”

Bellamy turned to Clarke, taking her hands in his, crossing one hand over the other. Lincoln laid the rope over the point where their hands crossed over one another. “Clarke, will you share in Bellamy’s pain and give everything you can to alleviate it?”

Clarke smiled, eyes locked on Bellamy’s. “I will.”

“Bellamy, will you share in Clarke’s pain and give everything you can to alleviate it?”

Bellamy nodded. “I will.” 

“And so the binding is made.” Lincoln wrapped the rope around the joined hands once. “Clarke, will you share in Bellamy’s laughter and give him every reason to be happy? In his anger and do everything in your power not to invoke it?”

“I will.”

“Bellamy, will you share in Clarke’s laughter and give her every reason to be happy? In her anger and do everything in your power not to invoke it?”

“I will.”

“And so the binding is made.” Lincoln wrapped the rope around their hands again. “Clarke, will you share in Bellamy’s burden and dreams?”

Clarke answered her affirmation, as did Bellamy when it was repeated to him. Lincoln wrapped the rope around their hands again. “And so the binding is made. Clarke and Bellamy, will you both honor one another as equal in this union?”

“I will.” They answered in unison.

“And so the binding is made.” Lincoln wrapped the rope around them one last time before placing his hands upon theirs. “Clarke and Bellamy, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow.

“May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other.”

Lincoln stepped back, dropping his hands to his side. “Clarke and Bellamy, on behalf of your family, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you husband and wife. _Now_ you may kiss.”

Bellamy laughed as he lowered his head, brushing his lips against Clarke’s. His eyes slid shut as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” Clarke leaned up to brush her lips against his again. “We’re married.”

_“Butterfly!”_ Jordan’s voice filled their heads as he ran away from the others, hands outstretched as 

“Wait!” Madi called out as she ran over. “Don’t forget you promised me that I could do my part.”

Bellamy and Clarke laughed together as they turned to the young girl at both her excitement and young Jordan. They were lucky that they had been able to keep him focused at all during the ceremony. Not that it would’ve bothered them as they were used to it. Monty was working with Jordan to work on his shielding and projecting while Miller and Harper worked on getting him to verbalize more.

Madi smiled at them in return as she laid her smaller hands upon their still linked hands. “Today the only mother and father I’ve ever known have gotten married, something I’ve dreamed about for as long as I can remember.” Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked between them. “The only other thing I could ever wish for was that every dream that the two of you have comes true. I wish that you live the rest of your lives happy and healthy with everything that you deserve.”

Bellamy watched as a trail of black blood trickled down from Madi’s nose. She had never bled black before. He opened his mouth to tell her but stopped when Clarke squeezed his hands. He looked to her to find her shaking her head slightly. Turning back to Madi he gave her a reassuring smile.

“You two love others with everything that you are and you should share that with as many people as you can. My wish for you is that you can have the family that you not only desire but that you deserve.” A single tear ran down Madi’s cheek as she dropped her hands, shaking her head. “Sorry, that wasn’t what I had planned. I don’t know where that came from.”

Clarke disentangled their hands, the rope falling to the ground between them as she reached for Madi. Her hand swiped at the black on Madi’s face, pulling her finger back to inspect it before grinning at Madi. “Madi, my girl. You’re even more special than we could have ever imagined.” She showed her the black on her finger.

“What is that?” Madi looked startled.

“This is black blood, it is a sign of the Djinn.” Clarke leaned down to clean the rest of Madi’s face.

“But my blood is red—not black. I’ve never bled black before.” Madi looked down at Clarke’s black-streaked hands in confusion.

Clarke nodded. “I know, but if only one of your parents was a Djinn then you would have red blood. Except when you were using your magic.”

“Magic? I have magic?” Madi bounced with excitement. “What kind of magic do I have?”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at Clarke for a moment before turning back to Madi. “We’ve studied Djinn Madi. What do Djinn do?”

It took her a few moments to remember, then Madi’s eyes grew wide and she gasped. “They make wishes come true.”


End file.
